The game
by Elivier
Summary: Lloyd starts something horrible in the group and it starts with four simple words "I lost the game"
1. Zelos

Eliveir: Okay, so i was in a bad mood yesterday, but i feel wonderful today.

Lloyd: You mean besides the immense pain that you are currently in?

Elivier: ...whatever pain i'm in is of no concern to you.

Lloyd: Eh. you are the one who puts me in your intros.

Elivier: Then maybe I'll stop that and use Zelos instead.

Lloyd: It makes no difference to me.

Eliveir: ...I don't feel the love Lloyd!!

Lloyd: That was the point.

Eliveir: I HATE YOU!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Lloyd: I'll just disclaim us then.

Elivier: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! WHY COOKIE WHY?! WHY MUST YOU FORESAKE MEEEEE?!

Lloyd: No matter how much she would wish it Eliveir does not own any of the characters used in the story or Tales of Symphonia as a whole.

Eliveir: PORQUE MARIAAAAA?! POR QUEEEEEE!!

Lloyd: Oo;

Eliveir: STORY ON ALREADY!! IT ISN'T THAT FUN TO WATCH ME CRY!!

Lloyd: ... Yeah it is...

Eliveir: I HATE THE WORLD AND I HATE MY LIFE!!

* * *

"AUGH!!"

Zelos rushed into the room he and Lloyd were sharing for the night. The brunette was laying face down on the bed, his breathing low.

"Lloyd!" Zelos gasped. "Lloyd are you okay? Are you alive? ANSWER ME!!"

The chosen ran over to his bud's side and flipped him onto his back. Lloyd lurched forward, smacking his forehead against Zelos'.

"GOD DAMNIT!!" Lloyd bellowed. "I LOST THE DAMN GAME!!"

Zelos stared as his bud continued to rant on. The sore spot on the chosen's forehead went unnoticed.

"Bud," Zelos asked "was all that screaming simply because you lost a game?"

Lloyd whirled around, glaring full force at the redhead. Zelos shrank in his spot.

"NOT A GAME ZELOS!!" Lloyd screamed. "_THE _GAME!! I LOST _THE_ GAME!!"

Zelos squeaked as Lloyd sat down next to him, radiating anger. Zelos feared for his pathetic life, wishing that the group would come back from shopping.

"L-Lloyd," Zelos stuttered "it can't be that bad…"

"It is Zelos," Lloyd hissed "it is."

"… So… what is _the_ game?" Zelos asked, his voice wavered lightly.

"The game is the game Zelos." Lloyd explained. "You are always playing the game, but you can never win the game. You lose the game as soon as you remember the game. You have a thirty minute period to forget the game as soon as you remember the game. The purpose of the game is to get the entire planet playing the game. Once you lose the game you must say vocally that you have lost the game."

Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"That is what's got you so frustrated?" He asked. "Doesn't sound like it is worth the aggravation Lloyd."

"It gets annoying." Lloyd sighed.

"Oh well. I guess I'm playing it now."

Lloyd smiled maliciously. Zelos fidgeted nervously as the red clad teen stood.

"I suppose you are." He laughed. "Heh heh heh… HA HA HA… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Lloyd walked out of the room laughing manically. Zelos frowned as he stood up and followed Lloyd out. Surely the teen had to be exaggerating?

* * *

Eliveir: Zelos you fool.

Zelos: Hey!

Eliveir: YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING!!

Lloyd: Stop yelling.

Eliveir:I'm sorry Lloyd!

Lloyd: Whatever. Just end the story. We all know how much you want to go write the next chapter.

Eliveir: True... Well please Review my story nya!

Zelos: She is one scary flat chested hoe.

Eliveir: -vein pop-

Lloyd: Baaaaad move Zelos.

Zelos: Oh sh-

Eliveir: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

-to be continued-


	2. Genis

Zelos: -shivering in a corner-

Lloyd: What did you do to him?!

Elivier: He deserved it. Thats all I'm saying.

Lloyd: But-

Zelos: DEAR GOD NOT THE RUBBER CHICKEN!! -whimper-

Lloyd: Oo

Elivier: Right. Disclaim yourslef.

Lloyd: Ah... Elivier... she... ah... doesn't own... us... ZELOS SPEAK TO ME!!

Elivier: Exellent...

* * *

The group walked slowly through the blistering heat of the desert on their way to Triet

The group walked slowly through the blistering heat of the desert on their way to Triet. They traveled in relative silence besides the occasional outburst from Zelos about how the heat was messing up his hair. Sheena quickly fixed that by placing an exploding tag on the back of his head an threatening to simply blast away all of his hair.

"No!" He whined. "I won't be-" Zelos froze mid-step and glared out in front of him. Lloyd noticed and brought his hands up to his ears.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!!" He screamed, startling everyone in the group.

"I…," Zelos growled "I… I LOST THE GAME!!"

"YOU BASTARD!!" Lloyd bellowed and dove at the chosen, sending them both to the ground where they proceeded to roll around cursing at each other.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE NOW?!"

"I COULDN'T HELP IT!!"

"COULDN'T HELP IT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN COULDN'T HELP IT?! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING DESERT!!"

"PARDON ME FOR THINKING!!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN TO THINK WITH YOU PHILANDERING CHOSEN!!"

"YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T HAVE LOST IF YOU HADN'T TAUGHT THE DAMN GAME TO ME!!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ASKED!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT!!"

"HA! YOU JUST WANTED TO GET ME TO STOP SCREAMING SO YOU COULD COURT YOUR NEWEST WHORE!!"

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

Sheena scoffed, but neither male took notice.

"DON'T LIE!! I'M NOTHING BUT NUISANCE TO YOU!!"

Zelos froze and looked at Lloyd with utter horror. The brunet glared down at him, his lower lip sticking out in a firm pout.

"I would never think that!" Zelos gasped. "You are my best bud!"

"Yes… well," Lloyd sighed, looking around "your best but says that we've been abandoned by everyone _except_ his best bud."

Zelos glanced around to see that it was in fact true. Everyone had left them except Genis, who stood watching them in amusement.

"Guys," the mage said "I hate to interrupt, but we are on our way to Triet."

"I know Genis." Lloyd said, standing up and offering his hand to Zelos. "But this bastard," Zelos huffed as Lloyd pulled him up "had to lose the game."

"That game?" the half-elf asked. "What is that?"

Lloyd and Zelos glanced at each other then back at Genis, who was fidgeting nervously. Lloyd smiled evilly as Zelos started cackling quietly. Genis' eyes grew wide as both men advanced upon their pray.

* * *

Elivier: So there you go. Genis has been tainted.

Lloyd: I'm not that evil!

Elivier: No, I suppose not. But it is friggen funny when you are.

Lloyd: Maybe to you! You can't read your reader's minds!

Elivier: Tell that to the reveiwers! They like the story so far! AND I'VE MADE YOU SMART!!

Lloyd: But... I... oh... YOU SUCK!!

Elivier: Thank you my dear!

Lloyd: Oh!! Just Review people!

Elivier: Lloyd! Be nice to the readers!!


	3. Sheena

Elivier: I'M BACK!!

Lloyd: You weren't gone for very long.

Elivier: -ignore- I'm really sorry i was gone so long!

Lloyd: But you weren't!

Elivier: -still ingnoring- But I'll try to keep on posting up the chapters at a steady rate.

Lloyd: But Elivier-

Elivier: God dang it Lloyd!! Don't you understand that i'm trying to be a good host!

Lloyd: but it's only been... about three days since you last updated!

Elivier: BUT THATS A LONG TIME FOR ME!!

Lloyd: What?

Elivier: YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ME LLOYD!! WE'RE THROUGH!! TAKE YOUR CRAP AND LEAVE MY LIFE FOREVER!!

Lloyd: ...I'm lost.

Elivier: NO!! I TAKE IT BACK!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!! IT WAS A MISTAKE TO EVER LEAVE YOU!!

Lloyd: O.o

Elivier: IT'S TOO LATE ISN'T IT?! YOU ALREADY FOUND SOMEONE NEW DIDN'T YOU?!

Lloyd: Say what? Someone new?

Elivier: HOW COULD YOU LLOYD?! **I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAS WAS SPECIAL!!**

Lloyd: Er... I'm just gunna... disclaim us now...

Elivier: -sob-

Lloyd: Elivier doean't own any of the characters of places mentioned in this story.

Elivier: I CAN'T EVEN OWN A SANDWICH WITH YOUR FAT BUTT INVADING MY PERSONAL SPACE!!

Lloyd: Oh Martel... please save me...

* * *

Zelos groaned as he sat down on the lone bed in the room he and Lloyd had to share that night. He was sore and tired and just wanted to sleep. Lloyd walked in, towel around his waist. His hair was down in front of one of his eyes as the water from his shower dripped onto the floor.

"You need to shower," He grunted "that way you don't smell like sweat and blood while we sleep."

"Yes Lloyd." The chosen sighed and stood up. Lloyd flinched as he heard the bones literally creaking as Zelos moved to the bathroom. The door closed lightly behind the chosen and the water started running.

A small smile flitted across Lloyd's face as he moved to the window to stare out at the snowy sights of Flanoir. The lights of the buildings gleamed in the night and on the snow, filling the city with an ethereal beauty.

"I don't want this do be destroyed," Lloyd whispered "It is far too… grand."

The door to Lloyd's room flung open and Genis dashed in, an angry Sheena right behind him. Lloyd jumped and whirled around.

"I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!!" Genis cried, and hid behind the brunet.

"Genis," Sheena shrieked "it had to have been you! As much as I hate to admit it the stupid chosen couldn't have done it!"

"But I didn't!!" Genis yelled. "I promise I didn't!"

"Er… what?" Lloyd asked.

Sheena both people finally noticed the twin swordsman that had been thrown in the middle of their fight. Sheena blushed as she looked at the lone towel around his waist.

"Sheena thinks I raided her bag!" Genis wailed, breaking the summoner out of her trance. "But I didn't!"

"Er… maybe it was Noishe?" Lloyd asked. "He does look for food often."

Sheena blinked as she thought it over. It was true that Genis wasn't known for doing such things, and the stupid chosen couldn't have done it because he was with Lloyd all day._ They have been spending quite a bit of time together lately_ she thought.

"Yeah," she coughed "that does seem-"

"I LOST THE GAME!!" Zelos shouted from the bathroom, cutting Sheena off.

"Oh," Genis gasped "that means that I… lost as well. And I was doing so good too!!"

Lloyd's eyes twitched in annoyance as he tried to hold back his anger. _He didn't mean it_ he thought over and over again _he didn't mean it he didn't mean it he didn't… mean…_

"ZELOS YOU SON OF A-" Lloyd bellowed, smashing his way into the bathroom. Zelos let out a girly scream, cutting off the last word of Lloyd's sentence. The bathroom door slammed shut behind the teen, leaving both Sheena and Genis to stare at the plain oak door.

"… What?" Sheena asked after a minute.

"The game." Genis said, cringing as another scream sounded from the other room.

"What is that?" the ninja flinched after a particularly loud crash came from the bathroom.

"…I'll explain later."

Sheena nodded and both continued to stare at the door patiently.

* * *

Elivier: Okay, so that is that. Please review

Lloyd: You are ending it already?

Elivier: I thought I told you to leave? The relationship has ended Lloyd! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!

Lloyd: But you said that 15 minutes ago then you cried for me to come back! MAKE UP YOUR MIND WOMAN!!

Elivier: O.o -sniff- Lloyd... why would you yell at me like that? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!

Lloyd: OH LORD PLEASE NOT AGAIN!!


	4. Raine

Elivier: I'M BAAAACK!!

Lloyd: No one missed you.

Elivier: You know what, I just spent four days away from my laptop and this story so that i could get a good grade! SHOW ME SOME LOVE HERE!!

Lloyd: I was enjoying te time I had away from you.

Elivier: So cruel...

Lloyd: So disclaim us already.

Elivier: I don't want to!

Lloyd: You might get in trouble.

Elivier: I've had you guys disclaimed for three other chapters I'm sure I could afford to skip one!

Llolyd: ...I'll hate you for life.

Elivier: MEEP!! I DON'T OWN YOU OKAY?! I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH ANYTHING SO STOP BEING SO MEAN!!

Lloyd: All better.

Elivier: Why must you always be so mean to me?

Lloyd: Because that is how you make me.

Elivier: Drat.

* * *

Lloyd stared at Zelos as if he were insane. Zelos stared back. Lloyd took one step forward, hand outstretched. Zelos took one step back. Lloyd scowled. Zelos pouted.

"What are they doing?" Professor Raine asked.

"Dunno," Sheena sighed "they just started this a bit ago. It looks a bit like an interpretive dance."

Both women stared for a bit longer. Genis came walked over, took one glance at the two men, and just looked away as if it were the most normal thing in the world. He tugged on his sister's sleeve to get her attention.

"Sis," Genis whined "just leave them alone and help me with my studies!"

"What?" Raine gasped. "You… _asked_ me to _help_ you?"

Genis flinched.

"Please don't give me that look Raine." Genis mumbled.

Raine cackled manically and grabbed Genis' hand. She yelled something unintelligible and ran off with her brother flailing behind her. Sheena decided to follow after taking one last look at the two males.

Once everyone was gone the two stopped staring at each other. Lloyd's single outstretched hand fell to his side.

"About time!" he huffed.

"You couldn't be more right bud!" Zelos sighed. "Though… I was enjoying the looks we were getting from the hunnies."

Lloyd shook his head and sat down. Zelos plopped down next to him.

"What was that anyway?" Zelos asked.

"I dunnooooo." Lloyd drawled.

Zelos shrugged and looked up into the night sky. The stars were shining brightly.

"Hey Zelos," Lloyd called quietly.

"What is it bud?"

"Do you think… that it's meaningless?"

"What? That what's meaningless?"

"This. Our journey. Our _cause_. Do you think that, even though we're fighting for what we think is right, that in the end it'll all turn out the same?"

"…I don't know. I really don't bud." Zelos looked at Lloyd, who was staring intently at the sky. "All I know is that we are fighting to save the world, and that we shouldn't be worrying about the future so soon. We still have the present to take care of."

Lloyd smiled and turned to the redhead.

"Thanks Zelos," he whispered "I-" his smile faded. Zelos looked at him worriedly. "I…"

"You what Lloyd?" He asked.

"I… I…" frustration passed across his face. Zelos understood.

"You didn't…" he gasped.

"I… I LOST THE FRIGGIN GAME!!"

Lloyd screamed into the air, Zelos' voice soon following his own. Footsteps thudded in the grass behind them as Raine, Sheena, and Genis rushed up to them.

"What's wrong?" Raine asked, holing up her staff.

"We lost the game!" Zelos wailed.

"Ah dangit!" Genis hollered. "How could you guys possibly be so stupid?! Now I lost the game as well!"

"Oh man!" Sheena sighed. "Me too!"

Regal and Presea were on their way over. Raine huffed.

"Don't worry!" she called back to them. "It was a simple misunderstanding!"

The footsteps stopped then turned around. After they had faded Raine turned to her companions.

"Do explain," she hissed "why you all would be screaming over a simple _game!_"

"It's not a simple game sis!" Genis moaned, pouting. "It's _the game_."

"Well then," Raine groaned as she massaged her temples "do explain this _game_."

Behind both Sheena and Genis Lloyd and Zelos' eyes flashed maliciously.

* * *

Elivier: There was a happy moment in there! Yay!

Lloyd: Wy am i always with Zelos?

Elivier: ...You don't want to know the answer to that Lloyd.

Lloyd: ??

Elivier: ...

Inu: IT'S THE SEX!!

Elivier: INU!! BAD!!

Inu: I couldn't help it!!

Elivier: Yeah... I know...

Lloyd: WHAT?!

Elivier: Uh... PLEASE REVIEW!!

Lloyd: WAIT A SEC-

-transmission cut off-


	5. Regal

Lloyd: Elivier?

...

Lloyd: Where in the world is she? ELIVIER!!

...

Lloyd: How odd...

Zelos: What is Lloyd?

Lloyd: Elivier isn't here.

Zelos: ... Really? -looks around- whoa...

Lloyd: I wonder where she went?

Zelos: I don't know. Why do you care so much though?

Lloyd: Well... because you can't really have a story without the author can you?

Zelos: No, I suppose you can't.

Lloyd: Help me find her.

Zelos: Can't Lloyd. I have to take my place in the story. -leaves-

Lloyd: Zelos! ... Stupid. We can't have a story without Elivier!

...

Lloyd: Hmmm... hey readers!

Readers: Huh?

Lloyd: Help me find Elivier! I mean... she has to be somewhere around here if the story keeps going on correct?

Readers: Yeah

Lloyd: Great. So find Elivier! I'll disclaim us in the meantime.

Lloyd: Elivier doesn't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to namco and such.

...

Lloyd: Er... Story on!

* * *

Lloyd listened to the pencil as Genis scrawled on the paper, the steady scratching slowly lulling the red clad teen into slumber. The tree next to him pressed into his back as he leaned against it.

They had made it to the outskirts of Palmacosta when Genis had mentioned the challenge at the school. Raine thought it was a good excuse to make the group stop and even force her students to study. Lloyd had told her that he going to take watch and, strangely enough, she let him off.

_No reason to show them any _more_ amazing skills_ he thought sarcastically.

He felt a light tug on his pants. Not in the mood to actually talk to anyone he pretended to be asleep. The person tugged again before simply giving up.

"Raine," Lloyd heard Zelos call "I think Lloyd is asleep!"

There were light footsteps as someone, presumably Raine, walked over to their spot. Lloyd could feel his teacher's calculating gaze on him, watching for any slight movement.

"Yes," she sighed at last "I believe he is."

"Should I wake him?" Zelos asked.

"No, let him rest. He had been working himself to the bone to fix this world."

"So… does that give me permission to sleep as well?"

"No. Now study."

"Awwww, but hunny!! I already graduated!!"

"So did I Zelos," Regal chuckled, his voice a distance away "But that is not stopping me from learning further."

Zelos huffed and looked back down onto his paper. He heard Lloyd chuckle a bit and narrowed his eyes.

"You are a liar." The redhead whispered.

"No," Lloyd's voice barely reached Zelos' ears "I am simply taking advantage of the situation. If you wish to think that I am asleep then I will just let you think that as I rest."

"Then just go to sleep."

"I think… I'll do that."

Zelos watched as Lloyd slumped forward Elivier a bit. The brunet's breath evened out as he appeared to have fallen asleep. A soft wind wisped past, whispering sweet nothings to the group.

Raine tiptoed through the group, careful not to wake up Colette and Presea, who had fallen asleep as well. In the corner of her eye she saw Genis raise his hand. She made her way over to him. Zelos listened quietly, trying to make out the whispered words.

"First you… good job. Next… and drag… draw a line… I just lost the game…"

Zelos flinched, biting his lip. Genis groaned.

"Sis!!" He whined. Loudly. "Now I lost the game as well!"

"Oh no!" Sheena cried. "Why would you do that? Now I lost!"

Zelos looked behind him. Lloyd's eyes were glaring down at the ground. Zelos could feel the heat coming from hole that was being burned in the ground.

"Er…" Zelos gulped "I lost…"

Lloyd's gaze didn't move, but Zelos didn't want to take any chances. He scrambled away to the other, hiding behind Sheena.

"What are you doing Zelos?" The summoner cried.

"Lloyd is awake." He whispered.

The others froze. Their eyes slowly moved to the red clad teen that was leaning against the tree. The ground where Zelos was sitting caught fire.

"What is going on?" Regal asked.

"Er…"

No one Elivier noticed the quiet thumping of boots on the dirt until it was too late. Lloyd jumped over Sheena, grabbing Zelos' shoulders and throwing the chosen somewhere off in the nearby woods.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME?!" Zelos shrieked, his voice echoed through the field.

Sheena shuddered as Lloyd continued to stand behind her. He was staring off into the woods, but she could feel the anger radiating off him.

"So…" He drawled, turning to face the others "who was the first one to lose the game?"

All hands shot up, pointing to Raine. The elder half-elf yelped.

"Oh… then I guess we'll just have to eat dinner then!" His voice was frighteningly chipper.

"Really?" Genis asked.

"Well of course!" all form of anger had disappeared from the atmosphere. "I'm starved."

"What about Zelos?" Sheena asked, glancing back into the woods.

"What about him?"

"Well… you threw him into the woods."

"Eh, he'll be fine."

Regal frowned as things went on in this manner. Something Elivier big had just happened and they were all playing it off as nothing.

"Would someone please explain this to me?!" He shouted.

The group fell quiet. Regal winced.

"Of course." Lloyd chuckled.

In the meantime Zelos was fighting his way out of a tree.

* * *

Lloyd: Did you guys find her?

Readers: Yesssssss...

Lloyd: Oh... It was probably very easy huh?

Readers: Yesssssssss...

Lloyd: Oh... well thanks then.

Readers: Yesssssssssss...

Lloyd: ...Please review.

Readers: Yesssssssssss

Lloyd: O.o


	6. Presea

Elivier: I'm back! WOOT WOOT!!

Lloyd: Yay!

Elivier: Huh?!

Lloyd: What?

Elivier: No smartass comment?!

Lloyd: ...

Elivier: DEAR GOD!!

Lloyd: Watch your language you idiot!

Elivier: -gasp- LLOYDIE!! YOU'VE RETURNED!!

Lloyd: Erg...

Elivier: Awright! I don't feel up to an extremely long intro right now, sooooooo...

Lloyd: Yeah yeah.

Lloyd: Elivier: doesn't own any of the characters in this story.

Elivier: Thanks Lloydie-chan! Story on!

* * *

Lloyd opened his eyes slowly, glaring heatedly at the ceiling. Downstairs his group was yelling and he could faintly hear the word "game" being repeated. He faintly heard Zelos' voice trying to shush them.

"Lloyd is sleeping! Guys!"

Raine's voice broke through the crowd as Lloyd pushed himself up into a sitting position. His sides throbbed as the wound burned.

"Shut up!" Raine barked. "Lloyd needs his rest so that he can recover!"

He felt no fury over losing the game, but he blamed that on the drugs that the professor was giving him. The house fell silent. The only noise was the footsteps of Zelos' butler as he head to Lloyd's room.

"Sir bud," Sebastian gasped "you are up! I'll let Master Zelos know!"

"It's Lloyd." The teen mumbled, but the butler didn't hear him as he was already halfway down the stairs into Zelos' living room.

Lloyd listened carefully for the butler's voice amongst the group. He couldn't hear it, but he could hear the terrified squeal Zelos made when he heard that the red clad teen had awoken. There was a series of thumps as someone ascended the stairs. Zelos flew into the room, sputtering out curses and apologies.

"I swear it wasn't me I-"

"Zelos I'm hungry." Lloyd whined.

Zelos froze in mild confusion. Lloyd stared.

"Zelos?"

"Of course bud!" Zelos laughed, his voice reaching new octaves. "I'll have Sebastian bring something up!"

"Nuuuuuuu!!" Lloyd's voice was getting slowly louder. "I want to see every one! It's so boring just sitting around."

Lloyd put on his best pouty face. Zelos twitched as he stared at the large brown eyes and protruding lip.

"F-fine! I'll help you down the stairs!" Zelos turned away as a small blush spread across his face. Damn his weakness for cute things!

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, smirking with victory. Zelos frowned as he saw this, but he ignored it for helping Lloyd out of the bed. As Zelos' hand brushed up against Lloyd's side the teen hissed.

"Er… sorry bud." Zelos mumbled.

They made it down the stairs without much trouble so Zelos decided that Lloyd would do fine on his own. The red haired chosen patted Lloyd's back before booking it straight out the door of his mansion.

"Lloyd!!" Genis gasped. "When did you wake up?!"

"When you guys were screaming." Lloyd said boredly, waving his hands in a dismissive manner.

"Gah!" Genis dove under a chair. "I swear on my mother's grave it-"

"Your mom isn't dead Genis," Lloyd cut in "we met her last week."

"She'll be dead soon anyway, but fine! I swear on YOUR mother's grave that it-"

"Now that is just rude!" Lloyd placed his hands on his hips.

"Lloyd!" Genis threw the chair at the teen in frustration.

"Oh, pardon. Please continue."

"Goddess Lloyd! I was saying that it wasn't me!"

"What wasn't?"

"I WASN'T THE ONE WHO LOST THE GAME!!"

Genis' eyes grew larger and he slapped his hands over his mouth. Lloyd shrugged.

"That's nice. Now where is some food?" looked around, giving off an uninterested aura.

"Er… kitchen." Genis pointed to the right.

Lloyd nodded and sauntered off, leaving Genis to thank Martel for his soul.

"All I ask is that you explain to me this... 'game.'"

"I'm sorry Presea, but I don't think that is very wise."

Regal grew rigid as the kitchen door was pushed open and Lloyd ambled in. The teen took a seat next to the convict and placed his head on the table.

"Are you okay Lloyd?" Regal asked. "You shouldn't move if you are tired."

"Oh I'm fine." Lloyd mumbled. "My side is a bit sore, but I'm sure I'll live… as long as I get food."

Regal nodded and stood up to retrieve Lloyd's food. Presea stared at Lloyd as the brunet lifted up his head slightly.

"Lloyd," Presea whispered "I would like to know what "the game" is, but Regal won't tell me."

Lloyd smirked, but Presea couldn't see it.

"Of course I'll tell you Presea!" Lloyd chirped. "Just talk to me in the living room later. When Regal isn't around."

Presea nodded just as the blue haired convict returned. A plate was placed in front of Lloyd; it was covered in foods of all kinds. A familiar red shine reached his eyes. His nose twitched in disgust as he glared at the awful red fruit.

"Tomato," he snarled "we meet again."

Regal gasped. He grabbed Presea around the waist and ran from the kitchen. A loud scream echoed through the mansion as the rest of the group took cover under all their beds.

* * *

Elivier: Thats it folks!

Lloyd: That is the end of the story?!

Elivier: Huh? No Lloyd! That is the end of the chapter!

Lloyd: Oh... I knew that...

Elivier: Sure.

Lloyd: I DID!!

Elivier: I'm sure Lloyd. Please reveiw!!

Lloyd: Elivier!!


	7. Colette

Elivier: I'm back again!! I don't know why it's taking me so long to crack out these stories...

Lloyd: Because you laptop is a piece of crap and keeps dieing on you?

Elivier: That sounds good.

Lloyd: I didn't get as much action in this chapter...

Elivier: I decided that I would favor Zelos for a bit. He does deserve some fanservice right?

Lloyd: Then how come he ins't in the intro?

Elivier: Because I still love you more!

Lloyd: Ah...

Elivier: I can't really think of anything entertaining to do for our guests right now... what about you Lloyd?

Lloyd: Not really.

Elivier: How dissapointing...

Lloyd: Maybe we could sing and dance?

Elivier: ...Lloyd... they can't see us...

Lloyd: Really?!

Elivier: ...

Lloyd: Oh... well then... I'll do the-

Colette: Lloyd!! I've come to save you!!

Elivier: You again?!

Lloyd: Eh?

Colette: I wont let you take away my- I mean our Lloyd!

Elivier: -Eye twitch-

Lloyd: Oh no...

_Censored_

Elivier: -Blood covered- Do the disclaimer while I paint her head orange and use it as a basketball...

Lloyd: ... Elivier doesn't own tales of symphonia and stuffs. Namco and them do.

Elivier: Lloyd! Watch! It flies real far when you punt it!!

Lloyd: ...

Elivier: Huh? Oh right. Story on!

* * *

Zelos glanced up at the clock nervously. It was past midnight, but he couldn't sleep. Something bad was going to happen very soon… Lloyd twitched in his sleep.

"What am I going to do?" Zelos whispered to himself. "I'm going to die if this keeps on."

"Perhaps I should… no…" The door to the boy's room cracked open slightly and a blonde head poked in.

"Zelos," Colette whispered "Zelos can I speak to you?"

"Uh… Sure hunny."

Zelos stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Colette stood in front of him, her eyes on the floor. She splayed her fingers out on the palm of her other hand. It was a nervous gesture, one that Zelos had known about for a while so he noticed instantly.

"What's wrong hunny?" He asked sweetly; old habits died hard.

"I… I want you to stop spending so much time around Lloyd!" She blurted.

Zelos stared at her with wide eyes. Where had that come from? Colette kept her head down, avoiding eye contact.

"Why hunny?" Zelos tried to sound honestly curious, but it was strained. Colette didn't notice.

"You… have been spending so much time by his side. I… I want to be by his side now. You are in the way!"

Zelos' mouth twitched as he tried to keep the smile on.

"That is for Lloyd to decide is it not?" His voice cracked.

"No! You are the one that is always there! You need to go away so that I can have him!"

Zelos was about to snap when a voice sounded from a nearby room.

"I LOST THE GAME!!" It shrieked.

Zelos recognized that voice. It was the voice of Sheena, but she sounded barely awake… even though she just screamed. She did that in her sleep apparently. It took him a bit to process what she had just said, but as soon as he did he dove out of the doorway. Colette stared in mild confusion until the door smacked her right in her ugly mug. She stumbled back and tripped on the stairs. There was a series of thuds until she reached the bottom of the steps. Zelos stood up and looked over the rail at her still body then back behind him at Lloyd. The brunet looked at bit pissed, but other then that he simply looked tired.

"Ish… too early!!" He groaned.

Zelos walked up to him and patted his bud's back. Lloyd's head lolled to the side a bit before he passed out on Zelos, snoring quietly.

"I don't think I could do it." Zelos whispered as he carried the dual swordsman back to his bed. "I'd gladly take moments like this over being free." He pulled the blankets over Lloyd's shoulders. "Mithos can take that offer and shove it up his-"

"AHHHH!!"

Colette's scream reached his ears as the girl finally realized that she had just been hit in the face with a door and fallen down the stairs. Zelos decided that, just this once, he would help the idiot. He did have a game to pass along after all…

* * *

Elivier: So what do you think? -holds up a carved... thing-

Lloyd: Is that Colette's head?

Elivier: No! It _was _Colette's head. Now it's a Jack'o'lantern!

Lloyd: ...

Elivier: Well anyway, please review! I'll give you a "Jack'o'lantern" of your own if you do!

Lloyd: I don't think-

Elivier: -Throws the head at Lloyd-

Lloyd: GAH!!


	8. Mithos

Elivier: Well this is odd.

Lloyd: What?

Elivier: I used some very crude humor...

Lloyd: ... So?

Elivier: Well it isn't exactly like me is it?

Lloyd: Elivier... your main source of humor is violence. I don't think people are going to mind a sexual inuendo or two.

Elivier: Eh. Oh and to a few fans, I know I promised Kratos' chapter after Colette's... but this was too good to pass up!

Lloyd: Yeah... you know... now Shiankumo Bani is going to send Asch the bloody to hunt you down... then take his manhood.

Elivier: ...Yeah... Maybe I'll just update twice today...

Lloyd: Wait... you have Kratos' chapter done?

Elivier: Well...

Lloyd: Do you have every other chapter done as well?

Elivier: No. Only Kratos'.

Lloyd: I see. And you were going to hold off?

Elivier: Meh... not really...

Lloyd: Stupid.

Elivier: Don't be mean! Do the disclaimer!

Lloyd: Fine. Elivier: doesn't own Tales of Symphonia.

Elivier: Perfect. Story on!

* * *

Lloyd unsheathed his swords, stating Mithos in the eye. The blonde stared back with a seemingly bored expression. Behind him stood Pronyma, snobbish air and all. Colette was in that… thing in front of him, pumping mana and such from the great seed into her body…

"Oh goddess…" Lloyd whispered, trying desperately to stifle his laughter.

"What is it fool?" Yggdrasill asked. His voice demanded an answer.

"T-the… great SEED!! HA HA HA HA HA!!"

Pronyma jumped back at Lloyd's sudden outburst. Yggdrasill simply stood there, head tilted.

"I… don't really… understand…" He said. "What is so funny about that name?"

"Think about it! The GREAT SEED!!" Lloyd's voice echoed loudly through the room.

"I still don't… You sick bas- oh Martel! How in the world man?!" Yggdrasill gagged lightly.

"C'mon Mithos!" Pronyma scoffed. "This can't be the first time you've heard it in four thousand years!"

"I told you that you can't call me that Ho!" Yggdrasill screamed. He shot a bolt of light through Pronyma's chest.

"Oh shizzlenit!" She yelled and crumpled to the ground, blood leaking from the wound.

"You just killed her!" Lloyd blanched. "Dude! What the heck?! I thought she was your money maker!"

"I got myself a new Ho." Yggdrasill huffed, putting his hands on his hips. "She is nearly complete."

"Woah… you plan on use COLETTE!?" Lloyd began gagging.

"Don't be so down about it! She is being revived as my sister!" Yggdrasill sounded almost offended.

"That does NOT make it any better."

Suddenly a ball of fire whizzed past Yggdrasill's head and into Lloyd's chest. Lloyd flailed about wildly, trying to put the fire out on his clothes.

"We're here to save you Lloyd!" Genis called from a balcony. Behind him Raine was examining a large wall with runes on it. Regal face palmed at her antics as Presea stared emotionlessly at Lloyd as he flailed.

"THISHURTSTHISHURTS!!" Lloyd screamed as he dropped to the floor.

Luckily Zelos decided to pop his head around the corner. He saw Lloyd rolling around and decided that this would be a great time for a simple water spell.

"Lets see…" he whispered "uh… Aqua edge!"

Lloyd looked up in time to see three razor like disks of water flying right at him. He sobbed quietly, praying for his life. Mithos, who stood on the sidelines laughed at the cruel irony of all this. But right at that moment Kratos fell from the roof and grabbed Lloyd around the waist. He flew up into the air and poured a bit of water on the fire. Lloyd clung to him for dear life.

"Don't let them kill me!" He cried. "OH GODDESS DAD!! DON'T LET THEM KILL ME!!"

Kratos looked down at his son as the teen clung to him. His gaze then shifted to the rest of the party. They were still in the same positions. Except for Zelos. He had run out into the middle of the room with his blade revealed. Mithos was cackling madly.

"Er… Lloyd," Kratos whispered "I think you should be helping the chosen…"

Meanwhile Zelos was thinking that aqua edge wasn't the best choice. Kratos brought Lloyd down to the ground and released him. Lloyd stumbled away from his dad and straight into Zelos. The rest of the group was still up on the balcony. Zelos just noticed, however, that Sheena was missing.

"What does this button do?"

All heads turned to see Sheena standing in front of the large machine that Colette was being kept in. Her hand was held above a large red button that said SELD DESTRUCT in large black letters.

"Sheena no!!" Mithos screamed, but it was too late.

The room began to siren as red light whirred around. Rocks began to fall and the chamber that Colette was in opened up. The blonde stepped out, obviously dizzy. She tripped all over the place, but Sheena caught her every time.

"I actually knew what that button was," Sheena whispered "but… what is one destroyed tower?"

Escape time!" Mithos yelled.

He rushed to the back of the room where a secret teleporter was being kept. The rest of the team followed him. They all teleported one by one to the door outside the tower; the last one out was Kratos.

Every one watched silently as the large tower burst into flame and exploded, sending a bazzilion pieces everywhere. Mithos' shoulders slumped as he watched his pride and joy be destroyed.

"You know," he sighed "I really don't want to spend another thousand years building that thing."

"Well," Genis said "you could always just be good."

Just as Mithos was going to respond Colette screamed.

"I LOST THE GAME!!" She yelled.

Lloyd twitched and silently unsheathed his swords.

"What?" Mithos asked.

"I'll explain," Zelos giggled "as we watch the fun. It isn't me for once." Zelos also looked around for Kratos, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Probably already heading for Origin's seal. Zelos shook his head, but decided that it would best be left to Lloyd anyway.

* * *

Elivier: Okay! That is over with!

Lloyd: Are you going to post Kratos' chapter now?

Elivier: As soon as my laptop charges my dear Lloyd.

Lloyd: Oh.

Elivier: So... since I'm going to be posting Kratos' chapter next... will Shiankumo Bani spare me? Pwease?

Lloyd: I don't know... I'm all for you getting Rending Sabred into oblivion.

Elivier: Shut up Lloyd! Well anyway... Reveiw!


	9. Martel and Kratos AT LAST!

Elivier: Awright! I know I'm a bit late-

Lloyd: A bit? You said you would update a few weeks ago!

Elivier: I thought it was longer... eh. Well anyway, I was going to update, but my laptop kinda... well it lit on fire.

Lloyd: Now I've heard it all.

Elivier: It isn't a lie Lloyd! It really did! And so I had to go through all the trouble of fixing it. The fire really wasn't that bad, so nothing was lost, but when it got fixed I had to go camping with my family!

Lloyd: How big was the fire?

Elivier: Well it was the charging area. so now my laptop doesn't charge without lighting on fire.

Lloyd: Ouch.

Elivier: Yeah. But I have a system worked out.

Lloyd: Yeah? What is that?

Elivier: I don't really want to explain it right now Lloyd...

Lloyd: Fine.

Elivier: Great!

Lloyd: Elivier doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters.

Elivier: Exactly! Oh and Shiankumo Bani I mean no harm! I promise! Story on!

* * *

Lloyd watched as his father stood in front of the seal, mana flowing freely from his body. Panic flooded The teen's entire being as he attempted to rush forward, to put a stop to this madness, but his body wouldn't move. He watched as his father's body crumpled to the ground and lay motionless in front of the large stone that was Origin's seal. Lloyd heard his voice before he even new it had been released.

"Dad!" He screamed, rushing to Kratos' side. "Dad get up! DAD!!"

Lloyd was in hysterics, so he failed to notice the other person in the forest until a thin hand was placed on his shoulder and he was pushed aside. Lloyd looked up to see Yuan stepping close to Kratos' still form, arms outstretched. A warm light flooded from Yuan's hands into Kratos' body. After the light faded everyone stood still, silent. A small groan sounded from the back of Kratos' throat.

"Dad!" Lloyd gasped.

"I gave him some of my mana," Yuan panted "so he should be fine now."

"Nuuuuu…," Kratos moaned "I don' wanna… tomatoes…"

Yuan raised an eyebrow as Lloyd twitched a bit. Sheena stepped up behind them all, closer to Lloyd and placed a gloved hand on the teen's shoulder.

"We have to release Origin now." She whispered.

Both Yuan and Lloyd nodded. The blunette picked up the auburn haired human and moved off to the side so they wouldn't get in the way of the-soon-to-be battle.

Storybreakstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreakstorybreakstorybreakomg

Lloyd snarled under his breath, throwing the ring of the pact on the ground in front of him. A slight sound of protest rung in his head, but he ignored it.

"Sheena," he hissed "Why did Sheena have to do it? She doesn't deserve something like this! …And I swore I talked to Zelos both times! This goes against the rules of the game!"

"Well," a voice cackled behind him "so is me living!"

Lloyd turned around and glared. Mithos simply shrugged.

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be off making someone _else_ crazy?" Lloyd glared daggers.

"Well I would be if my sister hadn't just possessed your girlfriend." Mithos knelt in front of Lloyd, picking up the ring.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Lloyd sputtered. A light blush spread across his face. "And why didn't you just turn the world to normal! You are good now!"

"Eh. It's fun to watch you guys flounder." He handed the ring back to Lloyd after brushing it off. Origin's angry buzzing left his thoughts at once.

Lloyd shook his head and turned around. They needed to leave this place now. It was destroyed and held no use anymore.

Storybreakstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreakstorybreakstorybreakomg

"Um… what?"

Lloyd slapped his palm to his forehead once more. And angry red mark was beginning to show. Colette tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Martel," Lloyd hissed "has taken over Sheena's body and is taking the giant seed…ke ke ke… erm… she is taking it away from this planet!"

"But… Martel was so nice!" Colette protested. "I saw her memories and everything! There is no way she could do this!"

Lloyd groaned. She really did have a point. Martel had deemed pretty nice on their first meeting. To see her as crazy as her brother… well it was downright disturbing!

"Oh no!" Colette gasped.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Martel plans on killing the world Lloyd!"

Lloyd's palm met his face again.

Storybreakstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreakstorybreakstorybreakomg

"I still don't get it." Kratos mumbled.

"It's a simple concept Dad." Lloyd sighed. "You are always playing it, you never win it, and you lose when you remember it."

"But… how does that result in the beating of the chosen?" Kratos asked.

"I got angry and she started it." Lloyd failed to meet his father's eyes.

"So… does that mean that I lost?" Kratos sounded mildly amused.

"Actually… no," Lloyd explained "you have thirty minutes to forget it."

"Oh. I get it." (No he doesn't)

"…I'll explain it one more time for god measure."

Storybreakstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreakstorybreakstorybreakomg

Lloyd peeled himself off the wall, rubbing his nose. He had pulled a Colette step and face planted right into a wall. Luckily for him the spear of his opponent, a single angel, missed due to this little mishap.

"It really is lucky!" He gasped. Zelos plunged his sword into the angel's gut.

"Lloyd," he sighed "Stop being an idiot and start fighting."

"We're almost there! Stop being such a man bi-"

"Lloyd!" Kratos growled.

"Sorry Dad…" He didn't sound very sorry at all…

"Transporter!" Colette shouted.

The group fell silent.

"Did… Colette just find the transporter?" Regal asked.

"My pride has been wounded…" Genis mumbled.

After a short group huddle they all transported to the final boss arena. Sheena sat pouting in the middle of the floor as Martel's spirit danced around singing "It's the end of the world as we know it".

"Bout time." Sheena huffed.

"Martel!" Lloyd yelled. "Release Sheena and return the seed… heh… Cough…"

"Why should I?" Martel inquired. "I mean really, you all have been worshipping me through most of your quest. I should at least have the right to do as I please with my godliness."

"No way." Lloyd deadpanned.

"Oh poo. You won't let me have any fun."

"Of course not! We are here to end this reign of terror and-"

"I just lost the game." Kratos cut in.

"And… I just lost it as well."

"Kratos!" Genis whined. "I didn't even know you knew the game!"

"Lloyd taught me at Dirk's house." Kratos explained. "Said that some person was hassling the author and that-"

"Dad! You promised!" Lloyd cried

"Right. Pardon me." Kratos ran a hand through his hair.

"And now my heroic speech is ruined." Lloyd sighed. "Might as well just get to the butt kicking."

"Wait," Martel said "what? I'm a bit lost."

"Well you see there was this one reader that-" Lloyd started, but Martel interrupted him.

"Not that, this… game that Kratos lost."

"Oh. That. Well I suppose we could tell you about it before we killed you! That way you could spread it around the spirit world!"

Martel crossed her legs as she floated above Sheena's head. Sheena groaned a little.

"I'm never going to get out of here am I?"

* * *

Elivier: Well I hope you people liked it!

Lloyd: So you put Shiankumo Bani in there?

Elivier: Yup! I just hope she doesn't think that I was trying to imply something...

Lloyd: Were you?

Elivier: No! I really love her reviews! They give me inspiration! -throws fist in air-

Lloyd: ...She sent Asch the bloody after you...

Elivier: ... -fist still in air-

Lloyd: She threatened you...

Elivier: ... -fist still in air-

Lloyd: She-

Elivier: I KNOW!! But... they are still insparation! I mean... you said it yourself... my main source of comedy is violence.

Lloyd: ... Point.

Elivier: Great! Now review please!

Lloyd: Are you sure you weren't implying anything?

Elivier: I swear to Martel Lloyd if you suggest that again i'm going to-


	10. Yuan

Elivier: Whoa. It's been a bit.

Lloyd: Yeah. Way to make you readers wait.

Elivier: It's not like I meant to! Give me a break Lloyd!

Lloyd: Well you did manage to get it out this morning... sooooo...

Elivier: -Shiny eyes-

Lloyd: No.

Elivier: -Glare- Fine. I don't need your forgiveness anywho!

Lloyd: Don't you mean "anyway"?

Elivier: I'll just go hang out with Inu! She'll appriciate me!

Lloyd: The crazy girl?! No!

Elivier: Oh lighten up! She's been my friend for longer then you've been alive!

Lloyd: I'm older then you!

Elivier: You are not!

Lloyd: Really?

Elivier: I don't know! I don't have an age!

Lloyd: ... Oh yeeeaaaaah! I forgot about that.

Elivier: Right. So the disclaimer...

Lloyd: Right. Elivier doesn't own tales of symphonia or any of it's characters. She only wishes she does.

Elivier: That is the saddest disclaimer I've ever heard.

Lloyd: Make the story start Elivier.

Elivier: Oh! Right! STORY ON!!

* * *

Lloyd stalked into the room silently, hiding behind many different items so that the sole occupant in the room wouldn't see him. The brunet smiled impishly as he glanced up behind the box he was hiding behind. His "prey" was currently sitting behind a large oak desk, his face down on the surface being hidden behind pale arms.

"Lloyd one, Yuan Zero." Lloyd whispered and moved in closer.

He was standing right in front of the desk when Yuan began to stir. He gave out a quiet mewl and shifted a bit, revealing his face. Yuan's brow was creased as though he was in deep thought, and his bottom lip was drawn into a pout. Lloyd snickered before pulling the cap from his red sharpie.

Yuan yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. He opened his eyes slowly, staring boredly at the wall across from him. There was a small shuffle in the chair next to him. He assumed it was just his new captain and turned slowly to stare at the red clad boy that was the son of his best friend.

"Mornin!" Lloyd chirped, twirling the pen in his hand.

"You need a life." Yuan mumbled, rubbing at his face.

"Oh I have one, but there isn't anything I like better then annoying you on your day off." Lloyd giggled playfully and stood from his chair. "Ah… and you have something on your face."

Yuan glared at the brunet's back as he exited the room and rubbed his face once more. It was tingling. The sensation was annoying.

The cobalt stretched once more before standing and staggering to the bathroom. He leaned against the sink as he woke up, splashing a bit of water on his face. Sighing tiredly he lifted his head to look in the mirror. His eyes grew wide as he stared at his reflection.

"LLOYD!!"

The brunet cackled as he wondered aimlessly around the base. Random renegade soldiers hardly gave him a passing glance as he passed by. The pen cap was popped off only to be clicked back on in a repetitive fashion.

"So easy." He chuckled. "Ah… but I suppose I've overstayed my welcome."

Footsteps thundered behind him. He turned casually staring at the oncoming cobalt. Lighting was flashing dangerously around the others form as he flailed his large weapon over his head.

"LLOYD IRVING YOU ARE DEAD!!"

Lloyd snickered as he looked at his handy work. A red goatee was scrawled on the seraph's lazily, leaving many gaps. The uni-brow was drawn much better, connecting the once blue (but not a brownish color) eyebrows together. A long line was drawn from the corner of his mouth and on his cheek there was an arrow pointing to it labeling it "drool". If the man had blinked one could make out two messily drawn eyes that appeared to be cross eyed.

Lloyd stifled another laugh and brought his hands up to his face. He placed his thumbs on his temples and curled his fingers in a wavy motion. His tongue popped out of his mouth.

"Nyeh nyeh!" He taunted. "You have to catch me before you can kill me!"

Yuan roared, continuing to speed at the still waiting teen. After a second of standing Lloyd turned on his heel and ran like no tomorrow. He would say later that he enjoyed every second of if when he was laying in the snowy wasteland outside Flanoir as he attempted to stop the blood from spilling all over the young girl that found him.

Yuan stomped back to his room, expletives flying from his mouth. The men around him regarded him with slight interest before going back to work. It was almost like a schedule for them. Lloyd came to pay "visits" every Saturday. It was a wonder their leader never seemed to catch on. It was always something new each week. Last week had been the shaving cream and the feather trick. The renegade soldiers had gotten very good at suppressing their laughter.

Yuan sat in his desk, rubbing his eyes wearily. Lloyd had once again come when he was asleep. Yuan had changed his nap schedule so many times, yet the brunet seemed to keep up!

"How does he do it?!" He hissed. "How does that idiot keep so updated?"

Yuan rubbed his temples before dropping his hands and hanging his head. He then noticed the writing that was scrawled wildly on his desk in red ink.

_Welcome to The game _it read. _There are a few rules for you to remember. _

_1: You are always playing the game._

_2: You can never win the game._

_3: You have a 30 min. period to forget the game once you lose it._

_4: As soon as you remember the game you must verbally announce that you have lost the game._

_The point of the game is to get everyone on earth _playing_ the game. Once you remember the game you lose. Good luck._

Yuan rose an eyebrow as he read over it again. This entire concept of "The game" intrigued him. Perhaps he would spread it around base just to see what would happen. After all, the point was to get the world playing was it not?

* * *

Elivier: So I said "Who do you think you are?"

Lloyd: Uh... Elivier.

Elivier: And he was all like "I'm your greatest nightmare!"

Lloyd: Elivier?

Elivier: And I was all like "I PWNS U!!"

Lloyd: Elivier!

Elivier: And he was all like "Da f-

Lloyd: Elivier!!

Elivier: Huh?

Lloyd: THe story is over!

Elivier: No it isn't! I was just getting to the good part!

Lloyd: Not THAT story...

Elivier: ...OH!! Er...

Lloyd: Tell them how much you would like it if they reviewed.

Elivier: Right! -Reaches for script- Uh...

Lloyd: ...You lost it didn't you?

Elivier: I think that paper i burned earlier on in my story WAS my script.

Lloyd: You idiot.

Elivier: OH NO! What do I do Lloyd?!

Lloyd: Make it up?

Elivier: Oh. Erm... I would be so happy if you reviewed?

Lloyd: ...That was pathetic.

Elivier: -Hangs head in shame-

Lloyd: Elivier is having a creative rut right now so I'll just let you guys know that she would love you guys for eternity if you reviewed.

Elivier: -Mumble- M'not in a creative rut... -mumble-

Lloyd: So please review!


	11. Neil

Elivier: LONG TIME NO SEE!!

Lloyd: Where have you been?

Elivier: Uh...

Lloyd: Well?

Elivier: I PLEAD THE 5TH!!

Lloyd: What?

Elivier: I wasn't really anywhere...

Lloyd: Then you were simply avoiding typing this?

Elivier: Well... nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Lloyd: Elivier.

Elivier: I'LL TEL TELL YOU WHERE MY SECRET STASH IS HIDDEN!! NEVER!!

Lloyd: I wasn't asking... secret stash of what?

Elivier: ...

Lloyd: ?

Elivier: Oh fine. It's hidden in my nightstand.

Lloyd: What is?

Elivier: My secret chocolate stash you dolt! And don't go telling anyone about it either!

Lloyd: Uh... O...k... should I do the disclaimer now?

Elivier: THE WORLD SHALL BEND BENEATH ME!! I OWN YOU ALL!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Lloyd: ...Uh... Elivier doesn't own us, our creators do. Even is we are all extremely OOC.

Elivier: KNEEL MORTALSSS!! KNEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!!

Lloyd: ... Yeah.

* * *

Lloyd sat in the middle of the newly built Palmacosta square, watching the people move around him. Some people stared as they walked by, but others simply ignored the red clad teen in hopes of getting to their destination quicker. Lloyd decided that he disliked those people.

"Lloyd? What are you doing?"

Lloyd didn't even turn around. He knew who was behind him. It was the same man that came to him everyday. Always asking the same questions. Always bringing him the same lunch when Lloyd didn't move from his spot until past afternoon.

"Pondering," Lloyd mumbled "no… plotting."

Neil sighed and sat next to Lloyd. On his left. Always on his left.

"What might you be plotting?" Neil asked.

Lloyd pointed to a building next to the church. Neil followed his finger and stared at the building through the crowd. It was a simple white house with blue trim.

"That house," Lloyd began "if I were to light that house on fire I could get this entire town. Just a tip."

Neil remained silent, thinking about Lloyd's words. Why would the brunet be thinking about the best house to light on fire?

"I see," Neil said, nodding "I'll have to fix that. Thank you for pointing it out to me."

Lloyd smiled as his good deed of the day was done. He fell silent again and continued plotting. Neil also became silent.

"How was that plotting?" Neil finally asked.

"That wasn't what I was plotting about." Lloyd whispered.

"Then what is?"

Lloyd looked around cautiously before bolting up and dragging Neil with him into the Governor-general's office. Neil grunted as he was thrown into his chair and watched as Lloyd surveyed the entire building before taking a seat in front of the Governor-general.

"Okay," Lloyd whispered "I was coming up with a new plan."

"For what?" Neil asked.

"Keep your voice down!" Lloyd hissed. "… Okay. I was coming up with a new way to torture er… prank my god father."

Neil gave Lloyd an incredulous look. Lloyd looked around again. His face grew pale as he saw pinkish purple wings off in the distance.

"OH SHEET!!" Lloyd cried. "He heard me!"

Neil jumped. Lloyd began to run around the room frantically, locking doors and sealing windows. Neil just continued to stare. Lloyd, finally done with his preparations, threw himself under the table. He grabbed Neil's feet and pulled the poor man down under with him.

"What are you doing?" Neil asked.

"He heard me!" Lloyd squeaked.

Neil opened his mouth to respond when a loud bang sounded on the reinforced door. Screams from the townspeople were heard out in the street.

"LLOYD IRVING!!" The voice of Yuan was loud, even through the door. "I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FAT BUTT OUT HERE I'LL KIDNAP COLETTE AGAIN!!"

"My butt isn't fat!" Lloyd protested, his hands subconsciously moving to cover his rear.

"Kidnap Colette?" Neil asked.

"THAT WON'T WORK ANYMORE!!" Lloyd yelled. "I DON'T NEED TO TAKE CARE OF HER ANYMORE!!"

Yuan cursed before banging on the door once more. Lloyd eeped. Neil stayed silent. The townspeople ran around like maniacs even though all the renegades were simply standing in front of the office (some were even playing poker).

"NEIL!!" Lloyd sobbed. "I might not make it out of this alive so I just wanted to let you know…"

"I'M NOT GAY!!" Neil shrieked. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME THAT?!"

"…I didn't." Lloyd was confused. Very confused. "I just wanted to tell you that I LOST THE GAME!!"

The room fell silent as the banging stopped. Several groans were heard outside as a chain of "I lost the game" echoed through the city. Neil tilted his head.

"The game?" Neil asked. "Lloyd… what the heck is the game?"

"Shhhh…" Lloyd shushed "I think they're leaving."

Lloyd could barely make out Yuan grumbling as he stepped off the steps to the office and began to order his men out.

"There is no point in staying here further. I would have to burn down this entire place to get that boy out of there! Stupid humans… always as stubborn as a mule… just like his stupid father."

Somewhere in his mind Yuan could here Kratos laughing it off and saying "You know you love me." But that wasn't very Kratosy at all.

"Just wait until you get home mister!" Yuan called through the door.

Silence fell over the office, but people were still screaming wildly outside. After a second Lloyd began laughing hysterically. Neil would have been worried if this weren't such an often occurrence. The Governor-General simply relaxed against the table leg and waited for the hysteria to blow over.

"You are so in denial!" Lloyd yelled while laughing. Neil's eye twitched.

"Am not!" He whined. "I have a girl friend!"

Lloyd snickered as his laughing died down. Neil huffed at him indignantly and stood up to un-barricade the room.

"Man that works every time." Lloyd whispered.

The brunet stood as walked silently over to the other who was working diligently trying to get everything off the walls and away from the door and windows. Lloyd patted Neil on the back and pulled back the huge crate Neil was attempting to move.

"I'll be seeing you." Lloyd was smiling as he started for the door.

"Wait wait wait." Neil growled, grabbing Lloyd's wrist. "I want some answers beginning with this thing. 'The game'."

Lloyd smirked evilly and turned around to face the other. His smirk was changed to a look of happy before Neil could see.

"Sure Neil," Lloyd chuckled "whatever you say."

* * *

Elivier: Okay so I was freaking out. I'm sorry!

Lloyd: Freaking out?! YOU GUTTED SOMEONE WHO REFUSED TO BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!!

Elivier: Well you know it wouldn't have gotten that bad if you had just stayed far away from my stash!

Lloyd: I can't even touch your stash! I'M NON EXISTANT!!

Elivier: Excuses!

Lloyd: I SWEAR TO MARTEL WOMAN!!

Elivier: -Gasp-

Lloyd: What?

Elivier: We have been fighting in front of our fans!

Lloyd: Like that is anything new.

Elivier: HUSH! Well -cough- uh... I hoped you liked the newest chapter.

Lloyd: Of course they will! They always like your stories!

Elivier: That isn't true Lloyd. But anyway, please review.


	12. Kvar

Elivier: I'm so so so so so soooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I've just felt really swamped recently. I was typing a story for NaNoWriMo and I got... well distracted. And it didn't help that the story was a part of my Creative Writing class grade. So Once again I'm sorry!

Lloyd: It seems resonable.

Elivier: Really? That's a relief.

Lloyd: There are a bunch of inside things in this story aren't there?

Elivier: ...Yeah. There are. So Skittle-Scattle should get them just fine. And so should Kisito-Kisito.

Lloyd: But what about your other readers?

Elivier: If they want to know they can ask.

Lloyd: I see.

Elivier: Yup. So anyway, I've moved onto the Grand Cardinals now. And after that I'll do Emil and Marta and that other guy. The one with the red hair that remionds me of Asch from Tales of the Abyss.

Lloyd: Ah yes. Him.

Asch: I heard my name.

Elivier: Well no one called you.

Lloyd: Don't be cruel Elivier. Give him a cookie for coming and make him do the disclaimer.

Elivier: I never thought of that.

Asch: Eh? -gets handed a cookie- OH!! COOKIE!!!

Elivier: Now do the disclaimer for me.

Asch: Elivier doesn't own the characters of Tales of Symphonia or Tales of the Abyss. -munches cookie-

Elivier: Very good! STORY ON!

* * *

Lloyd had expected this. Really, he had. But just because he had expected it didn't make it better. He cried out as the blade was pushed further into his ribs.

"That the best you can do?" He gasped.

The man in front of him, the one holding the sword, frowned. He tugged on the sword, causing Lloyd to cry out again.

"C'mon," Lloyd snarled "my mom can do more damage then that, and she's dead!"

"And you will be too if you don't shut up!" The man hissed.

Lloyd suddenly burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter at the man's comment. The man placed a hand to one of his ears as Lloyd's voice was raised a few decibels too loud.

"Can't you shut up and be kidnapped like a normal boy?" the man grumbled.

"Kidnapped?" Lloyd howled, still laughing. "Like you could kidnap me!! HOOOOOO!!!! That's a good one!"

"YOU HAVE A SWORD IN YOUR RIBS AND YOUR LAUGHING?!" The kidnapper snarled. "You can't possibly be human."

"Haaaa… oh… right… the sword."

Lloyd placed his hand against the flat of the blade and pushed it. The blade slid out easily even though the man had a strong grip on the hilt. Lloyd hissed as the blade was removed, rubbing up against his destroyed flesh.

"Wh-wha-?" The man gaped at Lloyd as the brunet examined the wound in his side.

"Oh man…" Lloyd groaned. "This was my favorite shirt." (AN: What? Don't they all look the same?)

As Lloyd continued to mourn the loss of his shirt the kidnapper lifted the sword above his head. He was prepared to swing when a hand grabbed his wrist. The man looked up and only managed to see cornflower eyes and fire red hair before a black and pink gloved hand met his face, sending him sprawling against the ground.

"Lloyd," Zelos sighed, patting his friend's shoulder "you shouldn't wander off without me anymore. You get into all kinds of trouble."

"Oh! Hi Zelos!" Lloyd chirped, seemingly forgetting all about his wound.

"And look, you even got yourself hurt!" Zelos slung his arm over Lloyd's shoulders and began leading the teen away. "Once we get to the inn I'll take care of it."

"You are such a good friend Zelooooossss." Lloyd slurred.

Zelos raised an eyebrow. Lloyd grinned up at him.

"I'm not drunk it that's what you were wondering." He stared, waggling a finger. "I'm simply… happy that you came and rescued me from me torturous fate of being taken back to Yuan's place for divine punishment for this week's latest trick."

"You really should just leave the poor man alone Lloyd." Zelos sighed.

"But if I stop then he'll get sad again." Lloyd pouted. "He misses Kratos. And Mithos. And Martel and Bota… and a lot of people."

"Holy crap." Zelos gasped. "You mean there was a purpose to your teasing!?"

"Should there not be?" Lloyd asked. "I mean do I look the type to mercilessly tease someone for kicks?"

Zelos decided not to answer that question and simply lead Lloyd to the inn they were currently staying at. Which was shabby. And broken. And gross.

"Why are we staying here again?" Zelos sighed.

"Because we are really low on funds after donating all of it to the rebuilding of Luin AND Palmacosta." Lloyd stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?" Zelos groaned. "…How are you fairing?"

"Fairing?" Lloyd tilted his head. "Oh. The large gash in my side. Right. I'm good. Never been better." Lloyd thrust his arm into the air, but recoiled quickly with a small hiss. "Or maybe I was simply running on adrenaline. Well crap." He leaned heavily against Zelos. "Carry me man slave."

"Where do you learn your manners?" Zelos huffed, but he picked Lloyd up either way, being wary of his wound. Despite his care Lloyd still cried out in pain.

"That huuuurrrtttsss!" Lloyd whined. "Be gentle Zelos!"

Off to the side one girl and a boy turned to the two boys, their ears perking up.

"I heard the pitiful cry of an uke." The boy whispered.

"Indeed." The girl replied. "And the protective aura of the seme is surrounding it. Come Inu! We depart!" She pointed her finger in the air for effect before dashing off into the shadows.

"Right away Neko!" The boy followed after her into the darkness, reaching back to snatch the camera he almost left behind.

Zelos kicked open the door to their shared room and placed Lloyd on his bed gently. He muttered a few words and the wound was surrounded in a green light. It began mending itself, but it didn't close fully.

"Mt healing isn't quite as good as Raine's." The redhead sighed. "Hold on while I grab the bandages."

Lloyd watched silently as Zelos walked over to their packs. He started searching through them so Lloyd stared out the window. He nearly screamed when he saw, not the scenery, but the face of the girl from earlier. She brushed back her blonde hair from her face and glance down. She spoke words, but Lloyd couldn't hear them through the window.

"Z-Zelos," he stuttered "she's back."

Zelos' head snapped around to the window. The blonde waved at them both before smashing the window with her head. The glass shattered to the floor while she pulled herself through the opening and reached back to grab the boy and help hi through.

"We've returned!!" The girl chirped. Her mismatched eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Why do you torment us?!" Lloyd cried. "How many times do we have to repeat it?!"

"But Inu's senses were tingling." The girl pouted. "Weren't they Inu?"

"They sure were Neko!" The boy smirked in Zelos' direction. Zelos flinched.

"So no matter how many times you tell us you aren't we will always assume that it's denial." Neko stated.

"But that isn't the reason we broke into your room today." Inu cut in. "It was actually because our men have picked up some strange readings a ways away from Luin in the vicinity of the destroyed human ranch."

"Riiiight." Lloyd drawled. "What did he just say?"

"He said that Kvar has been revived back in the area of his human ranch." Neko sighed.

"What?!" Lloyd snarled. "That no good bas-"

"Careful Lloyd! We already reached out max of curse words for this story!" Zelos warned.

"Bass fishing!" Lloyd quickly corrected. Neko raised an eyebrow.

"He's a no good bass fishing?" She asked.

"It was all I could come up with." Lloyd whined. "But anyway! We must kill him again! LET US DEPART ZELOS!!!" Lloyd shot up from the bed only to fall back down with a hiss. "Right after Zelos bandages my wound!"

"Well hop to it then." Inu ordered. "You guys are going to be doing this alone. We have to get back to the headquarters."

"We do?" Neko asked.

"General has requested that we deal with that paperwork that has been piling up on your desk." Inu huffed. "Really now, you're the leader! Start acting like it!"

Neko winced, biting her bottom lip lightly. She pouted lightly as she pulled a small gold whistle from her shirt. She blew it quietly and both her and Inu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"…Are then ninjas like Sheena or something?" Lloyd asked. Zelos shrugged and continued digging through the bags for the bandages.

Storybreakstorybreakstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreakstorybreakstorybreakomg

After a short walk they arrived at the ruins of the Luin Human Ranch (that is, after they rode on the Rheiards all the way to Luin). Just as Neko and Inu had said Kvar was standing in the middle of a crater, glowing as he was being revived.

"They are good." Lloyd whistled.

Kvar turned to face them, his face squinting as he tried to recognize them. Lloyd waved with a firm frown set on his face. Kvar's mouth fell open with shock.

"How the he-"

"We've already met our quota for curses in this story." Lloyd hissed. "No cursing."

"Hello kitty did you find me?" He asked. "I mean so soon?"

"We have our sources." Zelos said snidely.

"I don't know if I want them though." Lloyd mumbled. "They are kinda…"

Zelos nodded in understanding whilst patting Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd brushed off Zelos' hand and drew his swords.

"Now, I have one thing to say before I kill you again." Lloyd hissed. "Four simple words." Zelos' eyes grew wide.

"Oh Martel." Zelos mumbled. "Why Lloyd? Why?"

Kvar looked slightly fearful as Lloyd advanced with his twin blades drawn, glimmering in the sun.

Storybreakstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreakstorybreakomg

Kvar snarled as Pronyma wrapped his wounds. All of the Design Grand Cardinals were sitting together in the afterlife, most playing poker with what little they had left. Forcystus had a large pile of gald in front of him and a few articles of clothing.

"I could have killed them if they hadn't found me so soon." Kvar hissed. "How did they know?"

"Turns out they have three crazy stalkers that have an amazing information web." Forcystus stated as he pulled every one's bets to his part of the table. "I win again suckers!"

"You must be cheating you vermin!" Magnius hissed.

"And he said the strangest thing before he killed me." Kvar mumbled.

"And what was that?" Pronyma asked.

"He told me that he lost the game." Kvar placed his chin on his hand. "Any idea what that means?"

"You have a piece of paper stuck to your back." Rodyle snorted.

"Oh oh! Does it say kick me?" Without bothering to read the paper Forcystus brought up his foot and booted the back of Kvar's head.

"No it doesn't!" Pronyma hissed. "It say's that it's for Kvar's eyes only." She pulled the paper from his back. "It says "instructions for the game" in big fancy letters."

"Give me that." Kvar snarled and snatched the paper from Pronyma's hands. He read it silently to himself.

_Dear Kvar,_

_Martel knows when you'll finally notice that we stuck this on your back, but when you do I advise you not tell the other Cardinals about it. These are the instructions to "The game" so read closely because after you are done reading this paper will self-destruct._

_Love,_

_Neko and Inu of F.A.R.F_

Kvar read the paper slowly then crumpled it up and tossed it to the other side of the room. Once it hit the ground it combusted into a ball of flame and promptly exploded.

* * *

Elivier: Well thats that!

Lloyd: I'm all the sudden with Zelos?

Elivier: Eh. I like him, what can I say.

Lloyd: Not another one....

Elivier: But I loveshes you Lloyd!! -glomps-

Lloyd: GAH!!! READANDREVEIW!! READANDREVEIW!!! PLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!!!


	13. To my fans

Elivier: Hey guys. I know I haven't been on in a bit again and I know you were expecting a chapter, but please stay with me. My computer has completely crashed and the only way I can get this message across to all of you is through the craptastic computer that is only good for doing the bills. I'm serious. It's that crappy. Please don't be mad, I'm working to fix it and as soon as I'm up and running I'll mass produce the chapters!

Lloyd: So you say!

Elivier: Shush you! So I'm sorry if you were hoping for a chapter.

Lloyd: You lie!

Elivier: I do not!

Lloyd: Then how are you making this note?

Elivier: By using one of my old documents.

Lloyd: Huh?

Elivier: A document that I had downloaded onto this site before. I got rid of all the words on it so I could make this note.

Lloyd: Oh. Nifty.

Elivier: Yeah. So once again, I'm sorry. I'll be back on before you know it!

Lloyd: Huh. Then what was the point of this note?

Elivier: ...


	14. Magnius

Elivier: I've returned!

Lloyd: OMG ELIVIER!!

Elivier: It's been so long! I finally fixed my computer at long last!

Lloyd: YOU'RE BACK!!

Elivier: Oh and I've missed you! I'me so proud of this chapter too! I can't wait to hear all of the reviews i'll get from my fans that were waiting so patiently fro my return! So then Lloyd, why don't we get this statted huh? Do that discalimer!

Lloyd: -Sob- Elivier -sniffle- she... she... doesn't... OOOOWWWWNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Elivier: ...God you pansy. Grow a pair.

Lloyd: I WAS ENJOYING MY FREEDOM!!!

Elivier: Oh dear Martel... I'll finish. As Lloyd was saying I don't own the characters of symphonia, but I do own Neko, Inu, Risu, and Ms. Censor.

Lloyd: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Elivier: ... Story on.

* * *

Zelos paced around the room of the Triet inn quickly as the thoughts whirled through his head. Something was off and he had to get to the bottom of it. On the bed closest to the wall Lloyd was watching with wide eyes and a small sheet of crinkled paper in his hands.

"I mean it just doesn't make sense!" Zelos growled. "You said you killed them all back on your journey! How could they be coming back to life now?!"

"The note already explained that, but… I didn't get it." Lloyd looked down at the note again.

Zelos held his hand out for the note and Lloyd stood from the bed to hand it to him. The redhead scanned the paper several times before crinkling up the note and chucking it across the room with frustration. Lloyd shuffled over to the ball of paper and smoothed it out as best he could. Several new wrinkles were added to the paper making it look as though this wasn't the first time this happened.

"What the hell are they getting at?!" Zelos shrieked.

"What do you mean?"

The voice was decidedly too feminine to be Lloyd's. Zelos whirled around to see Neko sitting on the window sill of Zelos' and Lloyd's shared inn room. His mouth dropped open as he stared at her in shock.

"How did you get in our room so silently?" He asked.

"I have my ways." Neko answered, jumping into the room and turning around to help Inu into the room.

"So what's up with your screwy note?" Lloyd asked, handing them the piece of paper.

Neko looked over it really quickly before furrowing her brow. She handed the note to Inu who squealed.

"I was wondering where this went!" He cried and shoved the paper down the front of his pants. Neko stared pointedly at him. He smiled widely at her before giving an answer. "It's my recipe for doom and disaster!"

"Why was it sent to us then?" Zelos huffed.

"I was trying to send you a note to tell you that Magnius has come back in the ruins of his facility," Neko explained "but it seems as though I left the wrong document on my desk."

"Magnius is back now?" Lloyd groaned. "Fudge monkeys."

"Where was this Magnius character situated?" Zelos asked.

"Palmacosta." Lloyd, Inu, and Neko answered all at once.

"Palmacosta?!" Zelos gaped. "That's too far! We'll never make it on time!"

"On time for what?"

The door creaked open slowly to reveal a short girl with short black hair and tanned skin. She was dressed in normal Triet fashion minus the headdress.

"Oh Risu!" Neko chirped. "So glad you finally made it! Zelos here was just pondering a way to get to Palmacosta quickly so that he and Lloydie can kill Magnius."

"Oh!" The girl gasped. "I have just the thing! Outside you guys!"

Without waiting for an answer she ran from the room and out of the inn, slamming the door behind her. Zelos and Lloyd stared after her as Neko and Inu began heading for the exit.

"Another one?" Zelos groaned. "We haven't seen this one yet."

"New recruit." Neko told him while grabbing Lloyd's hand to pull him from the room.

Once outside a hyperactive Risu was seen hopping around a large form hidden by a thin red sheet with golden tassels. The dusty wind threatened to blow the sheet away and would have succeeded if not for the stakes that had been driven into the ground at each edge. The large thing was easily as tall as the inn and as wide as the renegade base located in the Triet desert. Zelos and Lloyd gaped up at it with fear evident in their eyes.

"What is it Risu?" Neko asked, stroking the sheet slightly.

"I'm so glad you asked my leader." Risu began cackling manically under her breath and grabbed a handful of cloth. She pulled it off in one swift motion, pulling the stakes from the ground in the process; one of them hit a bystander in the face with a comical 'ker-faced' sound effect. "I would like to introduce you to my baby!"

The sheet fluttered off, covering one of the houses near-by. The door could be heard opening to the house before a human figure tore the cloth from their house and instantly got wrapped up in it. They began crying for help before their screams were silenced by the contented purring of the sheet itself before it began crawling away to wreak havoc upon the unsuspecting town. Of course that couldn't possibly be what caught the four teen's attention. No it was what was under that sheet that made them ignore the scene.

A large plane was the only thing to describe it. Of course if you lived in Lloyd and Zelos' dimension it was a slightly new invention. The only difference between this plane and any others was, no duh, the size and then the design. It was too slender and sleek to be a carrier plane yet too bulky to be a fighter jet. The metal it was made of shone brightly in the sun. There were no windows and… no doors and seemingly no cockpit.

"What is it?" Lloyd gaped.

"It is the latest invention of the F.A.R.F aeronautics division. A fast flying plane that can get you from one area to another in a matter of minutes! I call it "Isabella Corci Demantica Hydrith Castillian Generfard the Third!" When no one answered she pouted slightly. "You can just call it Izzy for short."

"Great!" Neko clapped her hands together as she walked up to 'Izzy'. "So how do we get in?"

Risu fell silent. She frowned slightly and turned her face to the ground. Neko's shoulders slumped.

"Didn't you make a door?" She sighed.

"Well yes," Risu murmured "but… well… getting in will… well it.."

"What is it?" Inu cut in. "Is there no room? I'm sure Neko and I can just go back to the base."

"It isn't that." Risu said shaking her head. "There is plenty of room. It's just… getting in forces you to touch her sides and… I just washed her…"

"Oh for the love of Martel." Lloyd growled. "We need to kill Magnius and you're worried about getting dirt on your ship?"

"She is not just a ship!" Risu protested. "She is my baby and I have to take care of her!"

"You'll lose interest after another ship is made anyway." Inu pointed out.

"Well yes, but she is the only one that has been made as of now." Risu snapped.

"Please Risu?" Neko sighed. "We really need to get to Palmacosta."

"Oh fine." Risu huffed.

Without any other words Risu pulled out a small black remote and pressed the largest button. Part of the plane on the side opened up in a fluid motion showing the inside. A couple of steps slid down so that it would be easier to get in and little windows were created when some of the metal slid up. The front of the place opened up to reveal a cockpit that wasn't accessible in any other way.

"Get in before I change my mind." Risu hissed.

The crew climbed in as Risu hopped into the cockpit. The door slid shut as Inu stepped in and all the lights turned on. A small click was heard as the speakers came to life.

"This is your captain speaking. " Risu's voice was heard over the intercom. "Welcome on board Isabella Corci Demantica Hydrith Castillian Generfard the Third. Today's flight is to Palmacosta; estimated time of arrival is two minutes. Peanuts are located on the seats, but seatbelts are nonexistent. If you feel nauseous after the ride that means I've done my job. I don't really know what to do should we be in danger or any of that so why don't you just guess. Thank you for flying with 'Risu's first test flight' and I hope you fly with us again if we aren't all dead after this."

The intercom clicked off and the plane rumbled to life. Zelos shrieked like a little girl, clinging to Lloyd who was sobbing and crying for his mommy; Inu and Neko took their seats and began munching on the peanuts.

Storybreakstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreakstorybreakomg

Lloyd fell to his knees as his stomach emptied all its contents on the ground below him. The bunny that just so happened to be in that spot hissed disgustedly, hopping off for the nearest water source. Zelos fell from the plane and began following suit.

"That was a successful first flight." Risu cackled. "I suppose we should head back to base now. You guys ready?" Two voices rang out from the depths of the plane, each sounding pained and ill. "Alrighty then!"

The door closed silently as the plane sped off, soon nothing more then a speck in the distance. Lloyd rolled on the ground cradling his stomach while Zelos dry heaved not to far away. After a minute the red clad teen rolled onto his hands and knees and crawled over to Zelos, running his hands soothingly over his back. The red haired man finally stopped dry heaving.

"We should go get Magnius now." The brunet whispered.

Storybreakstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreakstorybreakomg

"I KILL YOU, YOU STUPID VEEEERRRMMMIIINNN!!!"

Lloyd refused to believe his eyes. Simply refused. Magnius wasn't sitting in a crater in front of him _naked_. Nope. Not at all. And Zelos was still standing next to him instead of clawing his eyes out screaming for salvation. Of course not. It was all a lie. It was a good thing Magnius wasn't facing him.

As if to spite him the red haired half elf whirled around at that very moment. Lloyd slapped his hands over his eyes and fell to his knees.

"DEAR GODDESS MARTEL MAKE ME BLIND!!" He screeched.

"It's you!" Magnius bellowed, oblivious to his current state. "What is wrong with you vermin? Hiding your shame since you know your fate?"

The bunny that Magnius had been yelling at earlier hopped off happily, stealing the last carrot that had probably been sent with Magnius as rations from the land of the dead. Of course once the bunny reached the bushes it was jumped by the red sheet. It screamed loudly as it was engulfed in the red cloth only to be muffled as it was presumably eaten. The blanket burped quietly and slunk off.

Magnius placed his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out proudly. Lloyd, still covering his eyes, rolled away sobbing pathetically.

"Make it stop!" He cried. "Please Martel make it stop!"

"Scared stiff?" Magnius laughed. "As it should be! I'll show you exactly what you are dealing wi-"

A loud whistle pierced the air. A girl with short dark brown hair leapt from the trees. She had a bike suit on and a visor over her eyes. Her ears were slightly pointed giving the impression that she was a half-elf.

"You are in direct violation of this story's dress code." Her voice was very firm as she spoke, not changing tone once. "I have been sent here on behalf of the author to correct you."

Magnius' jaw fell slack as the girl pulled a large bag from nowhere. She reached inside and pulled out a large black bar, slapping it on Magnius before he could move.

"You have been censored." She said and poofed away like a ninja.

Magnius looked down at the black bar in confusion, not notice Lloyd and Zelos recovering from their scarred for life state.

"Why am I not wearing clothes?" He asked.

"DOOM TO YOU!!!" Lloyd shouted loudly and stabbed his sword down.

Storybreakstorybreakstorybreakomgstorybreakstorybreakomg

Magnius tugged at the black bar that was still attached to him while Pronyma fixed his wounds. Forcystus was laughing like a madman in the living room as he watched the playback of Magnius' coming to life and returning to death. Magnius glared at the back of his head heatedly trying to bore a hole.

"Oh stop that." Pronyma scolded. "It wasn't his fault that you ended up like this."

"But the vermin is laughing at me!" He whined.

"I'm not vermin you idiot!" Forcystus hissed. "We're the same race!"

"But I didn't call you vermin you vermin!" Magnius cried. "What is the vermin's problem vermin?" He directed this at Pronyma.

"He's just cranky that you stole his carrots for rations." She sighed.

Magnius tugged again on the bar and at last he managed to tear it from himself, but he immediately doubled up with pain as soon as he did. The bar was tossed away and pegged Kvar in the head. The blond picked up the bar and examined it gasping as he saw the back.

"The vermin must have used super glue!" Magnius wailed. "Oh Martel it hurts!"

"That is the least of your worries." Kvar muttered.

On the back of the bar in sloppy handwriting "I lost the game" was written.

* * *

Elivier: Well what do you guys think huh? I worked hard on this one. I mean, it may be wuite a bit less humorous, but I was at a loss and I wanted to give you something for your ;ong wait.

Lloyd: I want my freedom back...

Elivier: But Lloyd! You're my manslave!

Lloyd: REVIEW AND SAVE ME!!

Elivier: ...


	15. Rodyle

Elivier: Gah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long! I got distracted!

Lloyd: What did you do to me Elivier?!

Elivier: I had so many issues writing this chapter Lloyd! I couldn't think of anything humorous! I NEEDED SOMETHING!!

Lloyd: -Sigh-

Elivier: I'm sorry people, I'm sorry!

Lloyd: I think they get it.

Elivier: ...I know...

Lloyd: Right. Well Elivier doesn't own "Tales of Symphonia" or it's characters. She does own the other ones though.

Elivier: STORY ON!!

* * *

Neko pressed her hands together against her chest over her heart. A small loving smile came to her face as small tears formed in her eyes. Inu handed her a small white hanky that she used to wipe her eyes.

"I just can't believe it." She sobbed happily. "My little baby is all grown up!"

"Yes yes Neko." Inu whispered, patting Neko on the back.

"Now all I need to do is make it a mate!" Risu chirped.

Of course, instead of making sense of the story, the three were all standing on the altar where a wedding was taking place. The people that had been there were now gone thanks to a certain demonic red blanket and its insatiable hunger. Neko cried in happiness since the… thing… had managed to devour an entire church full of people without leaving a single person. Who knows why she thought this was something good. Lloyd simply stared, not all too affected as he gingerly sipped some tea.

"So what happens to the people it eats?" Lloyd asked.

"They get sent to another dimension," Risu explained "where they have to find their own way home. It's a realm of torment and pain! Kyahahahaha!!"

"…Are we sure SHE isn't the main antagonist?" Zelos whispered to Lloyd.

"I can't be an antagonist silly!" Risu chirped, making both boys jump. "I'm too impossibly cute!"

"No." Zelos deadpanned. "No you're not."

Risu pouted and crossed her arms, opting to watch the blanket crawl off to unknown areas to continue devouring innocent by-standers instead of listening to Zelos. As the demonic cloth disappeared into the distance it dropped something on the ground that appeared to be a large gift box of some sort. Inu ran over and picked the box up as a wind blew and carried the blanket with it.

"He left us a present!" he called, lifting the lid from the box.

"What is it?" Neko asked as he ran back over to them.

"A can of silly string," Inu hummed as he listed the items "a box of assorted chocolates with my brand name all over, a large stuffed bear, a roll of duct tape, a PS3, and a huge OCD eraser."

Risu grabbed the eraser as the boy pulled it out and held it close to her chest. Neko shrugged and grabbed the can of silly string. She had to pull it out with both hands though. Inu had forgotten to mention that is was an industrial sized can. A small smirk spread across Neko's face.

"I am going to have so much fun with this." She cackled.

Lloyd twitched slightly, watching as Neko ran off with Risu and Inu in tow before taking another sip of his tea. A piece of paper was left fluttering behind her. Zelos caught the paper before it hit the ground and examined it closely.

"It's a note." He sighed. "But they put it in some sort of code tha-"

Lloyd snatched to paper from his hands and scanned the contents. After a couple seconds he folded it up and stuck it in his pocket. He stuck his cup on one of the tables that was sitting around for the wedding.

"Rodyle is back." He growled. "Lets go."

"How did you get that from those scribbles?!" Zelos gaped.

"They aren't scribbles Zelos," Lloyd chuckled "Neko just has terrible handwriting."

Storybreakstorybreakomgstorybreakstorybreakstorybreakomg

Lloyd put his Rheiard away quickly and dashed for the door to the human ranch. He was feeling oddly giddy for some reason and he wanted to get this over with so as to keep his good mood. Zelos stared after his spiky haired companion with mild confusion, but followed after him none the less.

"So how do we get in?" Zelos asked. "It was flooded when we left last time."

"Then he obviously didn't appear inside it now did he?" Lloyd stated as he pushed buttons on the keypad next to the door.

"Then why are you messing with it?" Zelos sighed.

"I want to see it I can open it."

"Why?"

"Maybe we can find Botta's body!"

"That's freakin morbid bud."

Lloyd ignored him and continued to push buttons. After a bit there was a long beep and the door slid open. Water gushed out onto the field leaving fish flopping all over the place.

"Cool!" Lloyd shouted. "Lets see if any treasure washed in!"

"But Lloyd," Zelos groaned "we're here to kill Rodyle! …Again."

But it was too late as Lloyd had already dashed on ahead with the intent to find treasure. Zelos moaned and walked after him slowly, avoiding any fish that might be in his path.

"OH MAH GOSH!"

Zelos huffed and continued his slow pace to his companion. Of course as soon as he saw what Lloyd was screaming about he held back a little shriek of his own.

In front of him was a small little village of sorts. Small houses made out of driftwood and seaweed were scattered all over the place on the higher level areas. Hooks hung in front of them on many poles set out to catch fish for the people of the "town". Zelos was horrified as he realized that these were the people that they had supposedly failed at saving.

"I thought they were all in hallways and such." He gaped. "How did they manage to get into the raters?!"

"Hey down there!" A familiar voice shouted. "Someone finally came to save us?!"

Lloyd's head shot up and, with a ridiculous smile plastered on his face, waved up at the man that everyone thought was dead. Botta simply scoffed and slid down a pole that was attached to a nearby wall.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Rodyle came back to life!" Lloyd shouted, throwing his arms into the air." But that's not important. How are you still alive?! We all thought you drowned!"

"The water stopped rising once I closed the window cover." Botta stated blandly. "So I sent some soldiers back and we gathered all the people and got them to higher ground. We made houses out of the wood that drifted in and since it was sea water fish drifted in as well."

"You like seafood?" Lloyd asked.

"Not particularly," Botta hummed "ah… er… it does not matter. It was all we had to live on."

"So you've been here for a while." Zelos coughed. "How did you guys bathe? What did you drink?"

"We actually found the Desian staff bathroom…"

"Cool!" Lloyd crowed. "But we have to go kill Rodyle again! Have fun!"

With that Lloyd ran off down the hall once more. Zelos groaned and followed, bidding Botta a quick farewell. The halfelf stared after the two heroes before turning to the villagers and yelling at them that they were free. Loud cheers erupted from the rafters and all the people began to run from the ranch in a hurry.

"Bud wait up!" Zelos called. "Bud!"

"I FOUND HIM!!!"

Upon entering the room down the hall Zelos did in fact see Rodyle. He was hunched over a toilet relieving the contents of his stomach. Unlike Magnius he was fully clothed; he was even in his half-elf form which was confusing since he died as a misshapen mess.

"Eeeewwww." Zelos groaned. "Lets hurry and finish this."

"I THINK I SEE TRESURE!!"

And like that Lloyd was gone in a blur of red. Zelos was just a little bit more then confused by his friend's behavior.

"What did that vermin eat?" Rodyle moaned. "His voice is grating on my nerves."

"Eat?" Zelos hummed. "We had a normal breakfast before we met with the crazy people…" Zelos' eye twitched. "And then Neko gave him some tea. Martel dangit!"

Without looking he stabbed a dagger into Rodyle's back, not noticing the paper attached to it, and ran off to catch up with his friend. Rodyle flailed around on the ground for a bit, reaching for the dagger when he heard footsteps. He tried to hide behind the toilet, nut he was too fat so Botta could easily see him when he came around the corner.

"Well hello there Rodyle." Botta cackled. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" Several more villagers appeared behind the half-elf. "What say we play a game? It'll be a fun game, I promise."

Rodyle whimpered pathetically as the group stalked up to him, readying sharpened sticks and fish hooks.

Storybreakstoryomgstorybreakstorybreakstorybreakomg

"Hey Neko," Inu whispered "what did you stick in that drink?"

"What are you talking about?" Neko mumbled shifting around slightly.

"Well… I mean… Lloyd…"

"Oh yeah." Neko placed a finger on her chin. "You know I don't remember."

"…I see." Inu moved his foot from under himself. "And why are we sitting in bushes?"

True to Inu's words him and Neko were sitting in a large row of bushes away from plain sight. Not that there was anyone around to see them since the bushes were in the middle of the woods.

"I'm attempting to up my hide ability by hiding in a bunch of bushes." Neko coughed.

Inu fell silent, deciding that refusing to answer would be the best option.

* * *

Elivier: Well thats that.

Lloyd: You really make me sad Elivier.

Elivier: Get used to it Lloyd. Next up is Pronyma!

Lloyd: Oh joy.

Elivier: Please read and review! AND I'M SORRY AGAIN!!!


	16. Pronyma

Elivier: Holy dear Martel it has been a long time since I've updated this story.

Lloyd: Mer... Elivier...? Man... it's like... two in the morning. What the heck?

Elivier: I'm not sure Lloyd. I'm really not sure. This confuses me. This wasn't the chapter I wanted to post. I mean... I already had a version of this chapter started on my other laptop and was just waiting for it to be saved before I could post it. I don't know what made me just rewrite it. Especially not at Two in the morning.

Lloyd: Ah... So... Disclaimer?

Elivier: If you would.

Lloyd: Elivier doesn't own the characters. The thing... large... snzzzzzzz...

Elivier: ...Lloyd? Meh... Good enough. Though I have to apologize for my terrible lack of updating. I have a good reason... eh... but that's a long story that I can tell some other time. For now I should tell you that I'm really tired and my sense of humor turned off with my filter. Not to say that this chapter has any curses. Oh and Colette... well, after meeting Marta I have to say that she really isn't that bad of a girl. So She'll be making... less hated appearances. Though I still don't like her. Ah... Story on.

* * *

Lloyd tapped his desk rhythmically, scowling at the words etched into the surface. They were practically illegible, but he could make them out, considering his history with this particular form of chicken scratch that could be called writing. Colette leaned over his shoulder to stare.

"What's it say Lloyd?" She asked, trying to decipher it.

"Pronyma has appeared in Asgard." He sighed reaching back and patting her head lightly. "She's been there for a good three days. Neko was late."

"Neko? That blonde girl?" Colette bit her lip. "She thought the best way to tell you would be to carve it into your desk?"

"Eh. She gave me some sandpaper to get it off."

There was a light thud behind them on Lloyd's patio. The blonde chosen turned to see Sheena dashing into the room with a frown.

"We have a situation." She deadpanned, handing a slip of paper to the dual swordsman. "Zelos is already there waiting."

Lloyd slapped the paper onto his desk and stood abruptly. "Take Colette to safety. Martel knows why the author suddenly decided to not hate her, but we need to keep her safe from that old hag." Then, without further ado he pulled out his wings and flew off.

Liiiiiiiiiinnnnneeeee Breeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaakkkkkk!

Zelos paced nervously in front of the windy city, dragging his fingers through his hair. As if it already wasn't a problem to maintain his luscious hair under normal circumstances!

Lloyd landed next to him causing a very unmanly screech to rip from his throat.

"Don't do that!" The redhead cried, patting his chest where his heart was dramatically. "I thought I was going to die…"

"You wouldn't die Zelos!" Lloyd snickered. "You're to pretty to die!"

Zelos was silent for a moment. "You think I'm pretty?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Pritier then most men sure. I mean I don't really examine men… or women for that matter. I'm too busy saving the world!"

"Saving…," with a small sigh Zelos kicked the ground "of course."

"Now let's hurry this up so I can take you out to a romantic dinner like all good heroes do for their female companions after the day has been saved."

"I'm not-"

Lloyd ran up ahead, ignoring the bemused chosen. With a drawn out groan Zelos followed.

The town was pretty much empty since generally everyone was evacuated when power surged from the large dais above the town. Harley had tried to send several messages to Lloyd or Colette, only to remember that he was a minor character thus he never got to figure out where the major characters made their dwellings. Sucks to be him. Of course, it was lucky that, at that time, Regal was doing a business trip and knew what to do. Presea was with him so they were working together to protect the villagers.

Lloyd dashed up to the dais, jumping onto the large stone platform with his swords drawn. Zelos, wheezing from the long climb up the steps, crawled on after him. The brunet spared him a quick confused gaze (they freaking trained together! How could Zelos be that out of shape?) before scraping the tip of his blade along the ground.

"Come on Pronyma!" He called, now tapping the metal together to make an all around annoying noise. "This is where we test our strength to see who is better!" He smirked, shrugging noncommittally. "Of course, since you were destroyed by your old boss, and I'm stronger then him I think we know how this'll end."

"Don't get cocky child!"

Pronyma drifted slowly down from the sky, glaring daggers at the duel swordsman. As soon as her feet touched the ground the dais flared to life, lighting up like the sun.

"This battle will be mine!"

Zelos lunged and, grabbing Lloyd, ran for the edge of the stone. However a large shield of light flared into existence right before he smashed against it.

"My face!" He cried. "As though this wind wasn't bad enough!" He rubbed his nose gingerly. "How dare you do that to my beautiful face!"

"Be silent you failed Chosen! I will have none of your games!"

Then suddenly everything became quiet.

Zelos trembled slightly with suppressed rage and Lloyd ended up biting his lip so hard blood dribbled down his chin.

"Game…?" Zelos hissed. "Game you say?" He broke out into small chuckles that quickly escalated into full blown hysterical laughter. "This is a game you say? Oh really?"

"Crap," Lloyd snarled "and we were doing so well… but…"

"Don't say it Lloyd!" Zelos shrieked, though he was still smiling manically.

"I have to Zelos." Lloyd nearly sobbed. "Oh Martel why? But… but I-"

"No Lloyd!"

"I lost the gaaaaaame!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pronyma started at the sudden loudness of their voices, taking a quick step back. "Wh-what are you-"

Before she could finish Mithos popped out of nowhere and basted her with a large ball of energy.

"You can't be alive and not paying me Ho!" He shouted over the two boy's screaming. "Now back to your afterlife you musty bar wench!"

He was about to disappear when a brunet girl ran out of nowhere and kicked him right in the nads.

"Shiankumo Bani has just pwned you!" And with that she was gone. Mithos gave one high pitched whimper before poofing away as well.

Once the dais stopped glowing Lloyd and Zelos immediately stopped screaming. They stood in silence for a brief moment before Lloyd scooped Zelos up in his arms and dashed away screaming "THE HERO WINS AGAIN!"

Meanwhile, in the spirit world, Pronyma sat on the examination table in the middle of the Grand Cardinals living room area rubbing her chest where she was blasted with the energy ball.

"I just don't get it." She mumbled lightly.

"What is it now vermin?" Magnius grunted as he finished wrapping the bandages around her.

"He was supposed to be dead like the rest of us." Pronyma sighed. "And it's not like I _wasn't_ paying him. He just never came to collect it."

"Wait wait wait," Forcystus waved his arms in front of him wildly to stop her "you mean that wasn't just a joke?" He blanched. "You really… you had…" abruptly he burst out laughing, holding his side with his single hand and banging the table with his gun. "I thought he was just being silly!" He absolutely howled at the stricken look on the woman's face. "Oh Martel this is too much! I might just kill myself before I can even be reborn!"

"Sh-shut up you vile maggot!" The woman hissed, red staining her cheeks. "I… I'm still stronger then you!"

"You wish!" He tilted back in his chair too far and ended up sprawled out on the floor. "You got bested by the kid waaaaaaaaay before I did! Or does the mountain incident escape you?"

"Just be quiet!" She nearly whined. "I have to go talk to Kvar anyway! They reacted strangely to the word 'game' and I want to know why!"

She missed Magnius' skin paling quite a few shades as she quickly left the room. With a muttered curse the red haired half elf wondered off into the kitchen in search of some hard liquor.

* * *

Elivier: Snzzzzzz...

Lloyd: Snrk...zzzzzzz...

Elivier: ...

Neko: Hey! Other me!

Elivier: Who wha-?

Neko: C'mon! You have people to see off!

Elivier: Ah... yesssssss... snzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Neko: Oh for heaven's sake... Thank you all for waiting for her to get off her lazy butt and sit it back down in front of the computer. She's been lacking in the motivation department and things haven't really been going right at home... but oh well. Please keep with her, she'll be doing her best to finish this up for you guys! Read, review, and good night!


	17. Forcystus

Elivier: Well dang. It's been awhile. I've finally found a way to write this out though! I've also learned, over the years, that I'm REALLY unlucky with computers. I've lost this chapter over three times now due to computer failures. Anyway, This is the last installment of "The Game" so I hope you enjoy! It's really not as funny as the rest of the chapters. I kinda just rushed it to give you guys a conclusion. Now Lloyd will do the Disclaimer so enjoy!

Lloyd: Elivier doesn't own the Tales of characters in this story, which is a good thing overall...

Elivier: Shut up Lloyd.

* * *

Lloyd hummed as he brought the whetstone down his blade, getting lost in the repetitive motions. It had been a long time since he could indulge in something simple as caring for his weapons and he wanted it to last. Sheena sat across the campsite from him, tending the fire with a strange almost reverent smile on her face with Presea watching with open curiosity.

Zelos plopped unceremoniously next to the brunette with a heavy sigh.

"What are you doing honey?" He asked loudly, flipping his hand at the fire.

Sheena snorted, lifting her hands to wiggle her fingers. "I'm talking to the fire. It's very chatty tonight." As if to proved her point the fire crackled at her, spitting a few stray embers in Zelos' direction.

Presea nodded enthusiastically, hugging her knees close to her chest. "She's showing me how to do it." A twitch of her lips formed a half smile on the littler girl's face as she placed her hands near the base of the pit. "It dances if you ask nice enough."

"I'll take your word for it Rosebud." The redhead huffed as the fire, once again, sputtered embers at him.

Lloyd placed his sword on his lap. He had gotten a message from the girls a few days ago whilst visiting Sheena in Mizuho; making sure she was handling being the chief without stressing herself out or working herself dead. Neko had looked older and had smiled a bit sadly at him when she handed off a note.

"It's been a while Lloyd," she had sighed "I missed your stupid face."

Lloyd had been confused of course. He had seen Neko last week when she had dropped by to give him a birthday present. The swordsman was about to ask for clarification, but the blonde just shook her head.

"There was an energy surge near Triet, more specifically the Linket tree. Whoever got brought back is stuck there, so no havoc has been caused. That also means no rush."

She pulled a Wing Pack from her back pocket; it was covered in rainbow stickers and crude drawings. N-E-K-O was carved onto the bottom. Said girl seemed lost in thought before handing it over.

"Take good care of those."

And with that she had disappeared.

Lloyd, after a puzzling over everything strange about that conversation, pocketed the Wing Pack and the note before grabbing Sheena and heading over to Ozette to see if Presea was around and up to an adventure. One quick trip to Triet and a surprise meeting with Zelos later they had all decided to stick together. They decided- well Lloyd and the girls decided, Zelos complained- to take Neko's advice and go it slow, hiking the long way to the mountains that surrounded the Linket tree. It gave them all a chance to bond, to catch up and to enjoy a slow moment.

Lloyd ruffled Zelos' hair, much to the Chosen's chargrin.

"We'll be there tomorrow guys," yawned, stretching his arms over his head with several satisfying pops "I'll take first watch."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Everyone was out for the count before he pulled out the note, unfolding it and skimming it quickly. He frowned, reading it over again before crumpling it and jamming it back in his pocket.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Forcystus sighed awake, which was a strange thing for him and even stranger that he actually had the chance to _be_ awake considering the last thing he remembered was being dead. And the dead, while eternally asleep, don't _actually_ sleep. The Linket tree jingled over him merrily, simply happy that it was no longer alone.

"So I'm alive," he mumbled to himself, fumbling about as he tried to sit up with one arm; years of practice and he still had issues after just waking "how odd."

There was no telling how long he sat there, murmuring to the tree, imagining each song it sang in the wind to be a response, before he heard the sound of machinery above him. He looked up to see a group of Rheiards floating over the far off mountains surrounding the area. He stood quickly, not suffering any awkward movements now that he was more awake.

Lloyd and his friends landed right in front of the reborn halfelf.

"So you've finally made it," Forcystus scoffed, waving his hand about flippantly "I thought I was going to die of boredom before you could come and finish me off yourself!" His vision listed to the side, staring at the mountains before focusing back on the group. "Let's get this over with then. I'm angry at you for killing me and I've come back for revenge and blah blah blah…"

Lloyd frowned. "You don't seem very into this."

Forcystus hummed. "Yes well… you've already killed me once and other than that I truly have no reason to hate you."

Presea stepped forward, holding her axe ready for any sign of attack. "You were mad that we, as humans, were trying to _supposedly_ bring halfelves to their doom when you were alive." She shook her head. "Did you forget that?"

With a shrug the former Grand Cardinal began to pace. "I've had a lot of time to think. To watch. I'm still mad at humans, still seething with rage over everything they have done, but you aren't like that." He brushed his hand along his lost arm gently. "Even Lor- Mithos… has given up. He lives in a tree with a reborn Martel and has given up his eternal life so that he might age, and die, normally."

Sheena crossed her arms thoughtfully. "So then… what do you hope to accomplish by coming back?"

"I _had_ hoped to live out my days, maybe get a fake arm that didn't shoot balls of doom, get a job on a farm or something… but…"

"You can't." Lloyd finished.

With a put on sigh Forcystus' shoulders slumped. "Even if I did manage to kill you I would be stuck here. Those Rheiards you're using would stop working as soon as the summoner woman died."

"And you can't be alive. Neko said you can't stay alive." Lloyd pulled the note from his pocket. "She said you're using dangerous magic."

"Very dangerous." He agreed. "The others didn't understand it, but when you get to stand by and _see_ everything happen you begin to notice things. This spell to bring us back... _it uses too much Mana_. Mana to make our bodies, Mana to bring our souls back, Mana to sustain something that should no longer exist… we would destroy the Tree before it really had a chance to grow. I don't want that to happen."

"So basically," Zelos cut in, sneering "you're telling us to kill you?"

"Ah… yes. Or… no. I could do it on my own." He pressed his back against the tree behind him. "This _is_ a spell. There is a way to dispel it."

Lloyd looked upset. "Did we come out here for no reason? Seriously?"

Forcystus shrugged. "I do have soothing to say before I kill myself though."

"We can allow you that." Presea spoke quietly, seemingly sad. "It would be monstrous of us if we did not hear you out."

Forcystus smirked. "I lost the game."

And then he was gone.

LINE BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"He knew what it was all along?!" Kvar shrieked, flinging his staff across the room.

"THAT VERMIN!" Magnius cried as he pulled at his hair with obvious distress. "I was doing so good!"

"This game is ruining my afterlife." Pronyma hissed. "Just wait until he gets back. I'm going to destroy him."

The other halfelves nodded empathetically, raging silently as, on the screen they were watching, Lloyd was spitting out curses and punching Zelos in the face.

And They sat there for quite awhile without the other reappearing.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINBREAK

"So basically I get to sit here beside you, making sure the tree doesn't die."

"Yes. I've been rather lonely here and you seem like a kind soul. Just make sure you avoid getting into fights with Ratatosk. He has a bit of a temper."

"Yeah… yeah I can do that. Maybe. What's a Ratatosk?"

"Why… he's my squirrel!"

* * *

Elivier: So it's finally over.

Lloyd: Yup.

Elivier: Huh... I feel a little...

Lloyd: Happy? Ecstatic? Exuberant?

Elivier: Sad. And you don't know that word.

Lloyd: Shush.

Elivier: Well... I hope you all enjoy the final installment. If you have any suggestions for other stories to write send me a note or something!

Lloyd: And don't forget to R&R okay? Even if you just started reading this years after it's last update! Elivier is always SUPER happy when people get ahold of her.

Elivier: ...You make me sound like a shut-in...


End file.
